Hell Rising
by philosophical zombie
Summary: In the peaceful neighborhood of Willow's End, Elizabeth Watson and her roomate didn't expect a horde of the undead, or that their gay best friend knew what was going on, or that a good looking man is gonna destroy the virus and UMBRELLA. Epilogue edited!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning Of An Outbreak

_Keep you in the dark,_

_You know they all…_

_Pretend…_

_-Foo Fighters_

_The Pretender_

"_Mommy? Daddy? Why won't you wake up?" I was only a child of twelve, clutching the stuffed bear given to me by my grandmother. I sobbed into my older cousin's chest. The night my parents couldn't pay for a cab…_

I gasped and nearly shot out of bed. _What the hell…?_

It's been the same since Mom and Dad died.

But now I was twenty. _I'm an adult, dammit… I shouldn't be scared of sleeping!_

That's right. I _am_ an adult. I'm no longer living with Aunt Kathy and Uncle Cliff, so there was no need to act like a child.

But as much as I tried to tell myself this, the tears kept pouring down my cheeks.

I slung my legs out from under the thick black comforter and stumbled my way to the master bathroom. Every time I looked into the mirror, my mother looked back. But my eyes… They were my father's. Black hair hung to my shoulders in loose curls and deep grey eyes bored into my reflection. I was pale and fragile looking, which frequently pissed me off. My lack of breasts and hips had gotten me confused for a fourteen year old (depressingly enough, I've met _twelve_ year olds who look more developed than I). I yanked my black tank top off and threw my sweatpants to the side. God, I wanted a shower.

I let the scalding water relax my muscles, wishing that I was no longer out of tea. I set my strawberry scented shampoo and listened closely. I turned the knob and heard sirens close by. _Really _close by.

I rinsed and dried myself off. I found my jeans and black button up on my floor and slid into my favorite converse boots.

Wet hair clung to my forehead as I walked into the cool April morning air. Three houses down, an ambulance and the rest of my neighborhood stood there. I quickened my pace to a run, to see my neighbor frantically scream to the paramedics that her husband of fifteen years had bitten her.

"I locked him in the bathroom!" she sobbed. "It's like it wasn't even him."

Behind me, I heard a male voice say "Oh my gosh, Elizabeth, what happened?" I turned to see Miles Turner standing there.

"I don't know, Miles. Something's wrong with Mr. Young. He bit his wife and she had to lock him in the bathroom…" I shrugged.

Miles Turner was your somewhat average gay man, meaning that every woman hated him because he was so good looking, but gay. He stood five inches taller than I (which isn't much of an accomplishment) with dusty blonde hair and grass green eyes. He dressed well, today; he was wearing dark jeans and a sandy yellow button up with dark brown shoes. He also happened to be my closest friend in this neighborhood. Being twenty three, he was only two years older than I (he accompanied me to a bar on my twenty first birthday). He was built and very strong, since he worked out five days a week for seven hours.

He frowned and rubbed his forehead, "Why would he do that?"

I shrugged, "Dunno- wait… what the hell?"Mrs. Young had collapsed on the ground, showing no signs of breathing.

By now, my roommate had woken up due to the sirens. She walked outside in her blood red knee-length nightgown with black designs, and a matching over coat. She must've been in a hurry like me, because she had only thrown on the nearest pair of boots, which happened to be her favorite combat boots.

"Elizabeth, what the hell?" she asked.

"We don't know, Minami." Miles replied and rose an eyebrow, "Rock it, Girlfriend." He said.

Minami rolled her eyes, "Hey Stud Muffin." Her layered hair danced in the morning breeze. Her indifferent facial expression changed to shock, "Oh my god!"

Miles and I turned to see Mrs. Young, latching on the man's neck. _Jesus! She's biting him!_ His blood nearly shot out and stained the white stretcher she had been previously lying on. Screams suddenly filled the morning air as she pulled his jugular out. The man she had been biting collapsed, either from blood loss or shock. She jerked her body towards a nearby woman. The woman, who I recognized as the school teacher, Ms. Jameson, put her arms up as a defense. It didn't stop Mrs. Young. She fell on top of her and began biting ravenously. Mrs. Jameson's screams turned into choking, she was drowning in her own blood!

"Oh my Gods!" I cried out.

By now, the man she had previously bitten rolled over and bit into the ankle of another man who was trying to help him.

Miles took me and Minami's arms and dragged us away.

"What the hell was that?" Minami shouted.

"Whatever it was, it looks contagious!" Miles answered and pushed us two back into our house. He closed the door behind him.

"What the _fuck_?" Minami asked him. "They needed our help!"

I shook my head, "I'm no scientist, but by the looks of it, it only took one bite to contaminate them. I guess that… whatever it is… pushes them to the brink of insanity."

Minami sighed, "Well what do we do now?" she asked.

"I don't know. For now, I suppose we sit and wait for help." Miles suggested. "Until then, you may want to change into something a little more covering. You're making us all jealous." He said. Minami nodded and disappeared into the hallway.

That was one thing I loved about Miles. He always tried to make things better, no matter what the situation may be. I remembered the time that my mother passed away. He told me that I shouldn't be mourning the thought of her never being here, but I should be celebrating the happy times of her life.

I leaned against the wall, "Should I go ahead and dial 911?" I asked.

"Probably."

I dialed and waited, but… something scared me. _"All lines are busy."_ I almost dropped my phone, "That's not possible…" I muttered.

Miles looked up from Minami's _Vogue_ magazine, "What?"

"'All lines are busy.'" I tossed my phone onto the couch.

"Wait, you mean… _all_ of the lines?"

"Yes. This means that Willow's End isn't the only neighborhood going through this shit." I let my head fall into my hands, letting it process the things that would be forever burned into my skull. I couldn't erase the look on Ms. Jameson's face when Mrs. Young bit into her. I couldn't erase her eyes. Her whitened eyes. Was she even alive when she bit and chewed their flesh and when their blood dripped from her mouth?

Minami came back, wearing black cargo pants and a corset-like tank top. She was also wearing make-up, accenting her almond shaped eyes with black eyeliner and mascara. She was still wearing her combat boots and wore no jacket. On her right leg, was a garter that held a knife.

"Why do you have that?" I asked.

She shrugged, "I'm not gonna let myself get attacked by one of those things."

Miles sighed and pulled his cellphone out, "I'm gonna call someone."

"Who?" Minami and I both asked.

"This guy I knew and I still find it creepy how you two do that…" he said with a risen eyebrow as he scrolled through his address book. "Ah, here it is. Mr. Leon S. Kennedy." He pressed a button and held the phone to his ear.

Minami and I were silent. It was so quiet that we could hear it ring.

We heard a male voice answer, _"Hello?"_

"Leon, its Miles. So what are things where you're at?" Miles spoke.

It was slightly fuzzy, I couldn't hear it too much, but I caught phrases like 'Hell' and 'Undead fuckers'. Well, I guess it's safe to say that wherever he is, this is happening too. I bit my lip and messed with the hem of my shirt, wondering what could possibly be going on. I sat down and let my head fall into my hands. I had successfully avoided panic mode, and managed to not be one of those things that eat people. My curiosity sprung, what happened outside while we had been hiding in here? We'd only been inside for fifteen, maybe twenty minutes. Maybe more of the authorities had come to help? Wait… no… We'd have heard more sirens in that case… Maybe even gunshots. I stood and peeped out the window and almost threw up. Ms. Jameson was sprawled on the blood-stained concrete with three people crouching over her… eating her. I looked away when I saw another person walk out of their home, to be greeted by death.

When I turned back, Miles had hung up, "Leon is on his way here."

"So how did you meet this guy? He sounds hot." Minami spoke bluntly.

"Oh, I used to work at this coffee shop and I told this woman off who was trying to seduce him **(A/N No, it wasn't Claire who was trying to seduce him)**. He's a pretty cool guy. And he is gorgeous. But, he doesn't play for my team."

Minami patted his back, "Don't worry, brother. You'll find a sexy beast of your own."

Miles nodded and looked to me, "What's going on outside?" he asked.

I shook my head, "Don't make me say it." I was still suffering to urge to vomit the meal from the night before.

He walked towards the window and shuddered, "Yeah, um. We may need to stay in for a little bit longer. In the meantime, Minami, can you please make that tea that calms my stomach?" he asked.

"Me too…" I raised my hand and sat down at the dining table.

As Minami prepared the tea, we heard a few sirens in the distance, but paid no attention. The probability of the authorities calming this shitstorm was unlikely. Not meaning to be cynical, because believe me, I wish the probability was higher. But keeping high hopes would do absolutely no good. It's best to just try and survive.

Minami served the tea in regular black mugs. Miles and I quickly drank it, and just like I had hoped, my stomach calmed.

"Where did you get this stuff anyway?" Miles asked.

"Mom made it when I was still pregnant." Minami spoke.

Minami used to be pregnant, and the morning sickness really got to her. Her mother made a special herb blending that had been in the family when her grandmother was pregnant. Unfortunately, Minami miscarried three months along. That was almost a year ago, and she'd changed much. She no longer sulked around or felt that everything was her fault.

We set our mugs in the sink after finishing the tea, when we heard an abrupt banging on the front door. Miles dashed to it and quickly opened the door. A tall man, with brown hair and deep eyes ran inside, followed by a smaller boy and even smaller girl. Miles quickly slammed the door closed before the infected man could get inside.

The little boy had shaggy brown hair and blue eyes, along with the little girl whose hand he was holding. She was carrying a small pink stuffed bunny. The boy wore dark jeans and a red t-shirt, the little girl was wearing a pale pink dress with little pale purple flowers at the bottom. Her hair was in braids, hanging to her shoulders.

"Thanks, Miles…" He said.

"No problem. Elizabeth, Minami, this is Leon S. Kennedy."

**More Author's Notes…**

**So, sorry ClairexLeon fangirls, but he's just too much of a sexy beast to **_**not**_** have a LeonxOC. Yep… Zombies. Sexy beast. Cute little children who don't die at the end. Enjoy. In the meantime, hope that I won't be too busy to update. Also, I really dislike it when zombie movies apparently don't exist in the dimension of zombie movies (if that makes sense). Seriously, people may not want to admit it, but if there are rabid monsters on your doorstep, eating the flesh of those who **_**are**_** living, wouldn't you think of zombies? ANYWAY, with that little rant out of the way, I really hope to see some reviews. Constructive criticism is always welcome, and please don't flame my sorry ass!**


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Go

**I'll go ahead and let you guys know, this won't follow any events to the games. This is kinda like a fantasy based off a dream I had a while ago… So, let's just say the Raccoon City incident happened roughly, two years ago, for the sake of the story line. If you do like this thing, (which would surprise me if you did…) please hope that I have enough coffee/tea to keep me going without writing complete. Total. Shit. With that said, here is Chapter 2 of Hell Rising.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Resident Evil, Leon would have been with a computerized version of me. **

**ANYWAY…**

For a while, I was dumbstruck. Not just because the man before me was amazingly good looking, but because he managed to survive among those freaks outside.

I felt a blush begin to creep onto my cheeks, "How long has it been like this?" he asked.

"Almost an hour." I replied. _Jesus… only an hour and this became a total shitstorm…_

He nodded, "It's even worse three blocks over. This Raccoon City all over again…" he muttered.

Miles nodded, "It is."

Minami looked at him, "Wait, you knew what was going on?" she asked with a shocked expression.

He nodded, "Leon and his friend Claire helped me get out. I was there for a photo-shoot."

I remembered that… Well, not the flesh eating monsters. But I remembered how reclusive he became after coming back. For days, he would stay in his house, until Minami and I nearly broke the door down and dragged him to a bar to get him wasted. He was in a much better mood after that. But he never told us what happened at Raccoon City. Eventually, Minami and I left it at that. If he didn't want to talk about it, there was no point in badgering him into telling us.

"What exactly happened?" I asked.

Leon sighed and sat down in the dining chair. "Elizabeth, right?" I nodded and motioned for him to continue. "Two years ago, I was beginning my job for the police department at. But I overslept on my first day, and that probably saved my life. When I tried to go to work, I noticed a body on the ground. I hadn't known what happened yet, at least until that body and several others tried to attack me. Eventually, I met a woman; Claire Redfield. She was looking for her missing brother, Chris…"

I listened closely as he explained everything to us. I couldn't help but be fascinated in what he was telling us. I mean, who wouldn't?

"UMBRELLA created the virus. It's called the T-Virus, and it has a cure; the Anti-Virus. But the possibility of living when you're cured after being bitten can depend on how long you wait to be cured. Sometimes, when you've been exposed to a large amount of the T-Virus, the probability of living is slim to none."

"What exactly does the T-Virus do?" Minami asked.

"It reanimates the deceased."

"You mean it brings them back to life?" Her face showed nothing but disbelief, but in her eyes, I could tell that she _did_ believe it.

"That would make sense…" I mumbled. Miles seemed surprised that I could make sense of something so… so… insane. I felt my cheeks burn, "Well…" I stuttered, "When Mrs. Young was bitten by her husband, the virus killed her. But then when that man tried to help her, right then, the virus may have brought her back. It's a possibility that the virus stripped her of everything except instinctual habits. Like… eating." It was difficult for me to say the last part. It brought back an uncomfortable memory of watching her tear his throat out. "And then, when the virus killed him, he came back and reached for the closest person."

Leon nodded, "Exactly."

"Well, it's a good thing that we understand what's going on. But what do we do now?" Minami sat on the floor and leaned her back against the wall.

"I suggest that we get these ones," he motioned towards the children, "Out of the city. I'm gonna find the source of the virus."

"We can help." I replied.

Leon shook his head, "This is something I have to do alone."

Minami stood, "Elizabeth is right, we _can_ help. Besides, no offense, but you're only one man. Wherever the source may be, you'd probably need a hacker. And while you're kicking a-…" She stopped, not wanting to swear in front of the kids. "UMBRELLA and infected tail… I highly doubt you'd be able to screw with the security." She cracked her knuckles.

Leon sighed, "Alright, but whose gonna go with them?" he asked, again, pointing at the kids.

Miles raised his hand, "I've got no talent other than modeling, and I highly doubt that will come in handy. But I am good with kids."

Leon seemed as if he were in deep thought, still unsure. He then looked at me, "What can you do?"

"I can shoot, and I can also fit into small spaces. I've also got a really good eye." I felt inferior. To be honest, when can those talents come in great handy? I mean, it's not like Minami's insane computer skills or her ability to charm others instantly.

He nodded, "That can come in handy."

I was surprised, but then again, it wasn't the first of the day, nor would it be the last, I was sure.

"But before we go anywhere, does anyone have the slightest idea as to where the virus is coming from?" Miles asked.

"There is a facility near here." Minami answered.

"We should start there. Miles, does your car still work?" I asked.

He nodded, "I got it fixed last Saturday. I think it could fit all of us. Minami, where is the facility?"

Minami shifted her weight to her other foot, "Raccoon City…" she said.

Leon cursed under his breath, "I should've known…"

"Well, the closer we are to danger, the farther we are from harm." Miles shrugged.

I sighed and rubbed my forehead, "Miles, we aren't Hobbits, nor are we going to Isengard." I muttered. Great. We're going into the heart of this shitstorm, and it certainly wouldn't be easy. Raccoon City would be crawling with infected and trying to find the facility there could take forever. We didn't have unlimited ammo, and we had two children to watch out for.

I bit my lip, "Miles?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you still have that van, the black spray painted one?"

"You mean the one I used to carry band equipment in? Yeah. It's also got a pretty good engine. Rod had been fixing it the other day."

I spoke before Miles could drool over his boyfriend, "I think that could offer more protection than your newer one."

Leon nodded, "I think I caught a glimpse of it as I was passing by. You live in the grey house right?"

Miles silently agreed.

"Well then, we have our mode of transportation." Minami clapped her hands. "Elizabeth, can you help me pack up my corner of woe."

I attempted to not laugh at her term for her computer area. She always hung out there when she was pissed off or terribly sad, not to mention every time she hacked into her ex-boyfriend's computer and crashed it.

Miles and Leon exchanged glances, "Let's go get the van while they're getting things together." I heard Leon say and heard him cocking his gun.

I looked at the two children who were close to tears. Minami motioned that she'd be in the other room. "So what are your names?" I asked.

The boy looked up, "Michael. This is my baby sister, Melora." He answered me quietly.

German names. They were cute, I nodded. "I'm Elizabeth. Where are you two from?"

"Mr. Kennedy's neighborhood. He taught Monika how to shoot." He replied.

"Who is Monika?" I asked.

"Monika is my big sissy." Melora finally spoke.

I smiled, but part of me ached. I was afraid for these two, I was afraid of what would happen to them if things didn't go back to normal.

I heard Minami curse in Japanese from the other room, "I'll be right back." I smiled at them, and stood to dash into her bedroom. "What is it?" I asked.

She tossed something to the ground, "I can't believe I didn't think of this before! Watashi no baka*!" she turned to face me, "Security will be ten times stronger at the facility. By the time we reach it, the officials will be long gone." She groaned, "We wouldn't be able to stop the infection, nor could we bring those who created it to justice."

"Well, surely there could be a cure of some sort."

"Yeah, but not enough fire power to keep those infected fuckers from spreading it. Jesus, who is stupid enough to think they could contain a biological weapon of this magnitude?" She furiously jammed things into suitcases that almost looked like gun cases. "Now, put these in the living room. Leon and Miles will be here any minute." She sighed and handed two of them to me.

I nodded and slung the strap over my shoulder. Sometimes I think my friend is just a little bipolar.

I set them on the floor and checked on the kids again. Melora had calmed down, and Michael was still silent. I couldn't really blame him, I'd be silent too.

I watched Minami struggle with four cases, so I grabbed a few and set them next to the ones I had carried. "Jesus, Minami. Did you pack up your entire corner?" I asked.

"Roughly."

I sighed, it seemed like quite a lot, but then again, Minami literally used everything she could when she got into her computers.

We all jumped at the gunshots in the distance and the squealing of tires. Looks like they got the van, let's hope they don't destroy it.

"Men." I heard Minami mutter. "They just love to make an entrance."

At first, I would have argued, but then I saw Leon jump inside, and saw that the car was two inches away from our front door. "I suggest we pack. Quickly!"

Minami and I rushed to get her things into the van. Leon carried the heavier things and picked up both children, "Let's go." I said.

We piled into the van. I almost panicked at the amount of infected swarming around our house. Leon closed the front door behind us and then the van doors, avoiding the grip of an infected woman.

Miles made a sharp left turn out of the driveway and onto the main road. He was a very good driver, I had to give him that. He maneuvered around the crashed cars and groups of infected as if he had done this before. _Oh wait, he has._

"I didn't even realize there were that many people in our neighborhood!" Minami groaned.

"Most of them probably aren't from here. They may have come from Raccoon City." Miles retorted and turned sharply again, barely missing the large Hummer hanging completely out of its driveway.

He then stopped the van in a parking lot and Leon turned to him, "Listen, you guys stay safe. Hollow Lake should be safe. It's a gated community, and the chance that the infection had gotten in is very slim."

Miles nodded and began to open the door, until Minami shouted, "Look out!"

Heading towards us, was a flaming car, swerving uncontrollably and filled with infected. Miles slammed his door shut and stomped the gas pedal. We sped forward, missing the flaming car by what couldn't have been more than one inch. No more than fifty feet away from us, the flaming gates of Hollow Lake stood before us. I sighed, "Well, we may have to wait for you guys to find a safe place." I said quietly.

_Safe? Where was safe? No one would be when this virus is in existence._

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**I'll agree, that wasn't the greatest. A lot happened, and it probably confused the Holy Hell out of you guys.**

**By the way, Minami was born and mostly raised in Japan, so she's bilingual. When she said "Watashi no baka" that pretty much said "I'm an idiot" it's a loose translation, but it's the basic idea. I may be wrong. She'll tend to throw in some Japanese here and there, so don't fret if you don't understand. You can always read the author notes.**

**And I totally couldn't help the LOTR reference ^.^**

**With that said, I'm still debating whether or not Miles and the kids are gonna be with them or if they do find a city that's not been infected. The likely hood of the latter occurring is very unlikely, but shit happens.**

**Please leave your opinion in a review. Please don't flame my sorry ass.**

**Personally, I'm proud that I had the inspiration to make it to chapter 2. I'll be able to update next weekend and probably all of spring break. I don't have internet at my house, only at my Granddad's. **

**So, this is PhilosophicalZombie signing off.**


	3. Chapter 3: Raccoon City

_There's no light,_

_There's no sound,_

_Hard to breathe when you're underground._

_Can you hear me now?_

_-Hollywood Undead_

_Hear Me Now_

I sighed, "Way to close." I muttered and slumped back.

Leon nodded, "Agreed."

"What now? Where will Miles and the kids go?" Minami asked as she checked her equipment. From what it seemed like from my angle, nothing was hurt.

"There has to be _some _place that wasn't hit…" I muttered.

"The likelihood of that being true is almost impossible." Leon sighed.

For a while, we were silent. While I comforted Melora and Michael, who were still in panic mode, when we missed death by a mere few inches, Minami directed them to Raccoon City. Something inside me twisted in fear and anxiety. We were going into the center of this storm. What just happened would probably be much more frequent inside the city limits, not to mention the amount of infected would increase exponentially. It'd be like swimming in the vast ocean with a bleeding limb, surrounded by hungry, ravenous sharks.

I smoothed my bangs out of my face and rubbed my arm. I wasn't sitting in a proper seat, so I had fallen backwards and landed on it when we sped forward. _That's gonna leave a nice bruise… _Thankfully, neither Melora nor Michael had gotten hurt. Minami had smacked her head on something, causing it to trickle blood. From what I could tell, it wasn't serious. Nothing that couldn't be bandaged.

_Speaking of…_ I had taken a small first aid kit with me and attached it to my belt. I motioned for her to come here and began to wipe the small trail of blood off of her face.

"Thanks, Liz." She said, using my old nickname.

"No problem." I said and inspected the source of blood. "It's just a cut, from the looks of it, nothing was fractured…" I mumbled.

"You're a doctor?" Leon asked. It wasn't mockery, he seemed honestly interested.

"I majored in the medical field. Another semester and I could've been a nurse." I responded.

I quickly bandaged the small wound and put the supplies away.

"So that's how you caught on quickly." He said. It wasn't a question.

I nodded, "Yep." Was all I said.

Miles stopped the van and looked at us, "We are entering the abyss." He turned so he could see us.

In front of the van, was a large green sign, 'Welcome to Raccoon City', I bit my lip. "What about you and the kids?" I asked him.

He shrugged, "I can always go with you guys and the kids could stay with Minami."

"That could work. I'd need to be stationed in the forest, or somewhere desolate." She pulled her long artificial red hair into a ponytail. "We don't need any of those things clawing at the doors."

"She's right. Miles, do you remember how to shoot a gun?" Leon asked him.

"Vaguely."

"This is the dangerous end, right?" He said and handed him a handgun, Miles rolled his eyes. "Elizabeth, here." He handed me a handgun.

"What are you gonna use?" I asked.

"Until I find something, I may have to use hand-to-hand combat techniques." He replied.

"Wait, you could easily get bitten." I didn't know why I had gotten worried so suddenly. In fact, it shocked me. Maybe because it'd suck to see a fellow human being turn into one of those things again…

He shook his head, "I'll be fine. Miles, drive through there, that way Minami can set up."

Miles did as he was told and drove through a mass of trees. It would be a shock to the Gods, themselves if any infected had made it this far. We drove further into the forests of Raccoon City until Minami told us to stop.

"We should be good from here." She said.

"How do we get into the city?" Miles asked.

"Walking, perhaps." I answered.

Miles loaded his gun, "Lovely." He muttered. I nodded and put my gun in the extra garter Minami had brought.

It was already mid-day by the time we were walking into the city limits, and the stench of rotting corpses had _really_ gotten to me. I nearly threw up and leaned on a nearby tree. Leon looked at me, "Are you alright, Elizabeth?"

I nodded, "The… smell. I'm sorry. I-It just got to me." I coughed.

He nodded, "The smells of these things _do_ get to us at times."

"I'll be fine." I reassured him.

We continued on, and eventually, my body got used to the scent. It was awful, like rotted meat, rust, and vinegar. I fought the urge to gag several times. I sighed; it was probably going to get a lot worse from here out.

Leon stopped, "So far so good." This worried me. It was like the eye of the hurricane, the calm before the storm. I gulped and held my gun, "There's one." Leon pointed forward. But it wasn't just one. No, there were more than a dozen! Several were already staggering their way towards us.

Unfazed by this, he shot one square between the eyes, "The easiest way to kill them –for good- is to shoot them in the head." Again, he shot another.

I aimed, and fired, feeling a small kick-back as the bullet shot out of the gun and into the skull of an infected woman.

"Good shot, Lizzie." Miles said quietly.

"Thanks." I replied. But now, I was slightly confused. Did we have even the slightest idea as to where the facility was? "Leon, where to?" I asked.

Leon pressed into a small device in his ear, "Minami, what street do we take?"

"_William. Then take a right to head onto 31__st__ Street."_ I heard Minami's voice from the other line.

Clever girl. She was probably watching over us from the security cameras. I smiled slightly; I could always count on her to lead us the right way.

"You heard her, let's move out!" Miles said a little too enthusiastically. This caught the attention of several more infected. "Oops…" he muttered.

"Damn it, Miles." I sighed and took three more of them out, but they just kept coming. "Um, we should probably hurry."

Leon nodded in agreement and began running, with Miles and me following. Before any of us knew it, we were being chased by a never-ending horde of undead. I quickly felt pavement meet my body and a sharp pain where I landed on the bruise.

I suddenly felt someone picking me up, "Can you walk?" I heard Leon ask.

Before I could muster up some form of answer, he lifted me up and carried me on my back. Guess I didn't have enough time to answer…

We ran quickly, shooting behind us and sometimes in front of us.

"Up ahead!" I heard Miles call, before us was a weapons store.

"Finally! I'm almost out!" I cried. I shot again as Leon carried me, thankful to see that we were outrunning them. Some of the infected had already given up, so far behind. I sighed in relief, "I think we can slow down." I patted his shoulder.

He turned his head to inspect the situation behind us; he nodded and set me down. "You okay?" he asked. I nodded and silently thanked him.

We quickly made our way to the weapons store, seeing that someone already attempted to break in. Whoever they were, they were definitely done for. Trails of blood lead to the alleyway. I shook my head in disgust and pushed the door open, glancing inside. "It's clear." I told Miles and Leon. We walked inside and began searching for what we needed.

"We need to be quick, before the creator of this mess gets the chance to get out." Leon said and grabbed a gun.

I pulled a leather jacket off a hanger; this should offer more protection than my t-shirt. I slid my arms into it; it fit rather well. I kept it unzipped and found another garter to hold a hunting knife. Honestly, I never thought I'd be doing this at twenty one. Hell, I never expected to be doing this at all; fighting off undead and raiding a weapons shop. _That's probably not all I'll be doing._ I sighed. Something told me that things were gonna get a lot more difficult from now.

"Minami, how many infected are on our path?" Leon asked.

"_It could be worse. So far, I count about twenty on the first few streets combined. I suggest you guys hurry before it gets dark."_

"She's right. Once night falls, our vision will be limited." I said and reloaded my gun.

He handed me a shotgun. "This has quite a kick, so be careful."

I nodded, "I practiced with shotguns first before I moved up to these." I placed a hand on my gun.

"Good." He replied.

Miles came into view, now wearing a vest, probably holding extra bullets in the pockets. He wore a red piece of fabric around his head and made a deep voice, "Kill all Vampires." He said with a serious face.

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, yeah, Edgar." I dragged him by the tie on his head, "Time to go."

"Okay." He said, stifling a laugh. He loaded his guns real quick and followed us outside.

I heard Minami sigh, _"Really, Miles?"_

"Are you that surprised, Minami?" I asked.

"_Good point, Lizzie. Alright, you have four infected on 31__st__ Street, they should be easy to take out. I suggest you try and refrain from using gunfire unless you become totally surrounded by undead. The sound could draw more."_

"What street do we take after 31st?" Leon asked.

"_You'll definitely want to avoid Parker Avenue. It's crawling with them. Instead, take another right and go around it on Freemont."_

"Got it."

"_Good luck."_

We'd need it.

Miles cocked his gun, "Remember when Rod and I dressed up as the Frog Brothers for Halloween?"

"That was the year that I went as a female version of Blade. Minami went as a vampire." I couldn't help but laugh. That year, our theme was supposed to be the baddest of badass vampire hunters, but she didn't read my message right.

Leon grabbed a crowbar, "We may want to be quiet now."

We nodded and readied ourselves. Leon ran up and swung the crowbar over an infected man's head. I ran forward and kicked upward, shoving part of the bone in an infected woman's face into her brain. I watched her slump backwards and onto the concrete.

"I see the gymnastics had an effect on you." Miles grinned at me.

I nodded, "It did." I dodged a man's bloodied arm and brought the hilt of the hunting knife into his nose.

Leon killed the last infected on this street and looked around, "I think that's it for now. We should probably hurry on."

It amazed me how much Raccoon City had changed. The bar I went to on my twenty first birthday was here somewhere, and I remembered the city that night, several months ago. It was a normal city, filled with life even at night. The streets were always kept clean and the people were usually kind. Now, blood, wrecked cars, and innocent lives littered the streets of this once pleasant city. I felt a rage boil in me, who in the hell could let something like this happen? Who was heartless and careless enough to create death itself? I clenched my jaw and my fists tightened, wishing dearly to hurt the one who made this.

I pulled my hair up into pigtails, since my hair was too short for a ponytail.

Miles glanced at me, "Are you okay, Lizzie?" he asked.

Leon turned to look at me, but I nodded. "I'm fine." I said quietly. "Let's go."

We continued our path the raise a little bit of our own hell.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Woot. Another chapter done! I can't believe I wrote this in only three days… It's kinda odd, but hey, I'm not complaining. So, tell me what you guys think. I'm eager for constructive criticism and reviews. I thrive on them! (And coffee, tea, sushi, Pocky, and sugary goodness in my veins…) So something that kinda bothers me is that in the movies, they never really say how horrible it must smell. I mean, rotting bodies and blood? That would make **_**me**_** sick! Anyway, who else is like, insanely psyched for Resident Evil: Retribution and ORC? Personally, I don't think the movie will be as good as the games (sometimes Hollywood gets a little carried away with how much money they think they can make) but it's gonna have Leon S. Kennedy in it! It may not be a great movie, but hey, it could further inspire me to write! I just wish my gaming console would work, because I'm dying to play Operation: Raccoon City!**

**Well, this is PhilosophicalZombie, signing off!**

**BTW: Don't feel bad for badgering me if I don't get off my ass and write something. Please let me know if you are dying to read chapter 4. Sometimes I feel a bit of Writer's Block, and then all inspiration leaves me for a few months until something triggers it, then I become a writing machine.**


	4. Chapter 4: Into the Facility

_I used to dream a thousand dreams,_

_Been haunted by a million screams._

_And I can feel the marching feet,_

_Moving into the street._

_Now did you read the news today?_

_They say the danger's gone away._

_But I can see the fire still alight,_

_Burning into the night._

_-Genesis_

_Land of Confusion_

"Where to next?" Leon asked.

"_Quick, there's a group on infected headed your way. You need to take a right on the next intersection or you'll be cornered."_

I shuddered; the idea of being ripped to ribbons and eaten alive made my stomach twist. "Let's go." I said quietly.

We ran at near high speed to the next road we needed to take. The infected were slow, but they traveled in great numbers. _So that's how they get you…_ They surround you until you until you have no way out. From what I could tell, the infected were pretty stupid; virtually, no intelligence… But they knew how to get their meal.

"_Guys, up ahead! You're reaching the center of the city."_

"Does that mean we're close?" I asked.

"Yes, I remember seeing the city only a half a mile away." Miles answered.

"Great. This is getting pretty monotonous." I replied.

Leon looked ahead, "Do you hear that?"

"_It's another survivor. You need to hurry and help them' they're close to being surrounded."_

"Come on!" I said and dashed forward, Leon and Miles following quickly behind me. I didn't know what drove me to find that survivor, to save a human being from meeting a gruesome fate? That may have been what caused my legs to move much faster than they usually do.

"Get off!" _POP!_

The gunshot… _Shit…_ That sound would draw more of them. I ran faster, seeing a small woman no older than I. Her brown hair was short and she wore a S.T.A.R.S. uniform.

An infected man grabbed har arm and attempted to bite. I pulled my handgun out of its garter and fired, sending a bullet straight through the brain. Blood and brain matter splattered across her vest. She looked towards our general direction, a face of shock but appreciation. She dodged the grasp of another infected individual and shot him.

Quickly, we ran to her aid, eliminating any left-over infected. She raised her gun, "I'm out." She sighed, "And thanks, by the way… I'm Rebecca Chambers."

Leon handed her a clip, "Leon. Are you okay." He asked.

She nodded, "Yes, Leon. Thank you. Where are you guys headed?" she asked.

I pointed forward, no more than thirty meters away was the entrance to the facility. It stood nicer than most of the buildings in the circling area. Its outer walls were a navy bluish marble that shone in the afternoon sun. The UMBRELLA logo sparkled in the sunlight. Four hours ago, had I not known who was really behind this, I would hope that UMBRELLA finds a way to fix this. Now, I pray to the Gods that they never create a single thing for the rest of humanity's existence. _However long that may last, now that most of humanity is now a flesh eating freak._

"UMBRELLA? I'll go with you. I want to see them burn in the fire they started." Rebecca answered. "There's one more person here, but I think he's finding some food."

"Who?" Miles asked.

"Me." A deep masculine voice said behind us. I nearly jumped a mile into the air, turning to see a tall man with dark brown hair. Tattoos covered his arms and his hair was unruly. He wore a grey tank top, dark jeans, boots, and dog tags around his neck. "Billy Coen." He spoke.

"Elizabeth Watson." I said, "This is Miles Turner, and Leon Kennedy." I introduced my friends.

He handed us all a can, "I suggest we eat quickly. I think Rebecca's gunfire could draw more." He said.

For a few minutes, we were all silent. I hadn't realized how hungry I was. I guess fighting off the undead sure puts one off their breakfast…

I was given a can of pineapple, which I was grateful for. Not only did I have something to eat, but I had pineapple juice to drink. Billy had also grabbed a box of plastic eating utensils; there was no need to eat like savages.

I was fairly satisfied with my meal. Fruit always put me in a better mood, no matter what the situation may be. I looked at Billy, "Thanks."

The rest of the group thanked him as well and threw away their cans and plastic forks.

I popped my hands and readjusted my garters, after that, we made our way to the entrance.

"_Great, there is power in numbers."_

"Hey, Minami, I want you to go ahead and hack into UMBRELLA's system." Leon spoke into the device.

Rebecca looked at me with a quizzical expression, "Oh, my friend Minami is a hacker, so we have her and two others in a van just outside city limits."

"She's running everything from there?" Billy asked.

"Yep, she has her corner of woe set up in there." Miles answered. Rebecca raised an eyebrow and laughed slightly, "She always hangs out in her corner of woe when she's sad or pissed off. Oh hey, Lizzie, remember when she hacked her ex's website?"

I laughed, "Oh gods, I remember that." Her ex-boyfriend used to have a website for his band. He had been cheating on her, so as payback, she hacked into it and uploaded some pretty graphic images. "He never figured out that she did it… He was such a thickhead."

Leon stopped in front of the facility, "Are you guys ready?" he asked. He pushed the door open and held his handgun up, ready for any infected to come his way.

Inside the facility was surprisingly clean. It worried the hell out of me. Had the officials already gotten out? Billy approached the map on the wall, studying it. "They're likely to be in the labs on the basement levels, trying to bring as much of their virus as they can." He said.

Leon glanced at the map, "We should split up. Lizzie and Miles, you go with me. Rebecca and Billy, you go check the East Wing of the first basement level. We're checking the West Wing." He said. He pulled out another small device, similar to the one in his ear, "Minami should be able to help you guys if you need it."

Billy nodded and placed the device into his ear.

We were together for several moments within the white hallway. We'd check a room every now and then, but only to find a neat office. I forced my arm to not shake, but this scared me. _Nothing_ was out of place. It appeared similar to what the main office would look like during summer break. Neat. Organized. Normal.

"Elizabeth." Leon placed a hand on my shoulder, "Breathe. You're shaking." He said with a slight expression of worry.

I felt my cheeks darken, "Right. Breathe. Got it." I nodded. "But it scares me. It's so silent… and nothing looks like the outside."

Leon nodded as well, "I know how you feel. Where the hell is everyone?"

Rebecca spoke up, "I found a clipboard on the receptionist's desk. The scientists and researchers are the last to get evacuated." She said.

Miles frowned, "Wouldn't the receptionists and pencil pushers be the last to be evacuated?" he asked.

"The scientists would need more time to pack things up. I bet we arrived just in time for that little event." Billy said, lowering his gun.

"So then we can destroy the virus. Or at least prevent it from ever leaking out again." Rebecca rubbed her forehead.

That was something to look forward to. I heard a sudden high frequency shriek and snapped my head towards the direction it came from. My stomach twisted and my heart raced, what else could be waiting for us?

"_Guys! Something's headed towards you!"_

"What is it?" Rebecca asked.

"_I don't know! It looks like something without skin… Jesus! It's tongue!"_

"I think I know what she's talking about. Come on!" Leon ran forward. I didn't know what it was, and I didn't want to find out. I followed quickly, hearing odd sounds behind me. I permitted a glance, to see a pinkish creature that seemed to only have muscle on the outside, clawing the walls. Its tongue had to be more than three feet long! I turned my head forward and ran faster, but I felt something wrap around my ankle. Gravity took effect, and I fell down. I gasped, that thing had been much closer than when I looked back! Its grip around my ankle tightened, and I grabbed my hunting knife and slashed.

I had sliced the tongue off, watching in horror as blood gushed from its wound.

It emitted a shriek, and I felt arms lift me up. Rebecca took my hand, "Come on! I think we pissed it off!" she cried.

Leon swung a heavy metal door open, "This leads to the first basement floor. I don't think he'll be able to get through…"

Rebecca and I dashed inside, followed by Leon, Billy, and Miles.

"What the fuck was that?" I panted.

"_I found it in the files. It was an early experiment, inserting the T-Virus directly into living tissue. The scientists called it a licker, due to its abnormally long tongue. The notes say that the result was uncontrollable mutation."_

"So that thing used to be human?" Miles asked.

"_It's a possibility… It often uses its tongue to grab its food."_

I shivered; I was almost Licker food…

"Minami, access the security cameras and kill the defense system." Billy spoke.

"_You got it."_ We waited for a few minutes, unsure whether or not to move forward. _"Done. Guys?"_

"Yeah?"

"_Kick their asses."_

"Count on it."

We moved forward silently, waiting to hear voices and the hustling and bustling of what would be panic. I bit my lip; it was almost just as silent as upstairs before the licker came in the picture. I heard a squeaking noise, as if something was swinging back and forth, and sparks.

Leon and Billy moved forward, then sighed and cursed under their breath. When I saw the scene, I understood the expressions on their faces.

The hallway was chaotic. A light was hanging from the ceiling, blood covered the walls, and sparks flew from the light. One florescent light on the ceiling was twitching, on and off, on and off. The hallway seemed menacing yet empty at the same time. Considering the blood on the walls, no bodies littered the floor. Wires hanged from the ceiling; I was amazed that there was any power at all. The security keypad was torn to hell at one door; it seemed as if a Licker had slashed its claws through it, slicing it like it was butter. Several other claw marks covered the walls, decorating them morbidly artistically. The door with the ruined keypad was slightly ajar with no light coming from the other side.

I ran a hand through my bangs. _Well this is just great._

"_I'm accessing the files on the cameras. They ought to show me what happened here."_

"In the meantime, I think it's time we split up. Elizabeth, Miles and I are going to check this hallway. Could you two check the one over there?" Leon motioned towards an opening to another hallway.

Billy nodded and gestured for Rebecca to follow.

I raised my gun, "Ready?" I asked Miles.

"Let's kick some undead ass."

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**You have no idea how ecstatic I was when I finally remembered the lyrics to that song I used at the beginning! I originally listened to the Disturbed version, and then heard Genesis. I honestly cannot think which could be better. I loved the video too.**

**Well, this be chapter 4. Tell me what you think, review. They're like tiny Christmas presents :3**

**By now, I think it's obvious what the character pairings are. Rebecca/Billy and Leon/Lizzie. SOOO, I'll be honest, I suck at writing lemon scenes, but I could probably squeeze on in here if you'd like.**

**By the way, if you spend time reading this, I certainly hope you read CaptainPrice's Resident Edville. It gave me inspiration for my terrible Brains fanfic, but his fanfic is MUCH better. My Resident Evil: Judgment Day was much better than Brains, I must say…**

**Oh, and could someone give me some lyric ideas to use for the next chapter? You know something that pertains to chaos, cover-ups, pretty similar lyrics that I've been using so far.**


	5. Chapter 5: Plaga

_I can't fucking take it anymore  
>A snap of the synapse<br>And now it's fucking war  
>Kill you - fuck you - I will never be you<em>

_-Slipknot_

_My Plague_

I looked around the lab, seeing almost nothing of interest. I made note of the different colored vials, particularly the green one. I gently picked it up, "Minami, check the camera and tell me what I'm looking at." I requested. I had asked Leon for the device so I could speak with her while he searched for any undead.

"_That would be the Anti-Virus. It's the cure to the T-Virus."_

"Ah, and the blue vial?"

"_T-Virus."_

I stepped away from the table and heard a laugh from the other line.

"_It's only lethal if you break it. It becomes airborne, and then blood transfusion. Sometimes the saliva of an infected person carries the virus. That's why you become one of them if they bite you."_

I nodded, understanding. Being the medical geek I was, I wanted to find the files explaining this. I saw a red vial propped up right next to a blue-green vial.

"What are these?" I asked.

"_The red one is the t-Abyss Virus."_

"And what does it do?"

"_It infects fish, and sometimes humans."_

That was another one I wanted to avoid.

"_The blue-green one is called the t+G Virus. It's a mix of the T-Virus and the G-Virus. It still allows you to retain full intelligence."_

I looked around and noticed a purple vial. "And would this be the G-Virus?"

"_Correct. Ooh, here's a good research note. '__Upon injection, the G-Virus causes systemic__biological changes resulting in accelerated tissue growth and emergence of new traits. This accelerated growth facilitates the regeneration of damaged tissue, allowing the subject to survive even otherwise-lethal injury; however, this growth also causes development of unusual features such as extra eyes and limbs, and ultimately, metamorphosis to a completely non-human form._

_An infected subject can transmit the virus to other individuals; however, the virus cannot be transmitted in its pure form like the t-Virus. Transmission seems to occur through forced embryo implantation, which leads either to complete replacement of the host's cells, or yields a malformed, incomplete creature which hatches from the host's chest.' Wow… I would not want to be infected with that…"_

I shuddered, "I agree. So… it'd be like having an embryo within you that's infected… I am so glad I didn't choose the volunteer at the maternity ward."

"_Here's another note: 'Another trait of the G-virus lay in its difference from the t-Virus. While the t-Virus increases the metabolic rate of an organism while eroding many of the cells of the host, the G-virus revitalizes these cells leading to the complete rebirth of a dead host eventually leading to the creation of a new creature entirely.' That's interesting…"_

"Lizzie, you may want to look at this." Miles poked his head into the room.

"I'll be back." I told Minami.

"_Okay. I'll check on Rebecca and Billy."_

I set the green vial back in its place and went to see what Miles needed. As I walked I caught a glimpse of Leon with his head in his hand. I walked in. The room was like the inside of a veterinarian's office. There were cages everywhere, and blood on the floor. I felt sick not because of the blood, but the thought that these animals were heartlessly tested on. But most of all, that's not what caught my eye. A cage door was ripped open, blood dripping from the edges.

"This can't be good." Leon muttered.

"_Um… guys?"_

I sighed, "There are some behind us aren't there?"

"_Yes… but they don't see you yet."_

"Lovely." I muttered and slowly turned around. Just as she said, there were three infected Dobermans sniffing the air. One emitted a loud growl, indicating that they probably saw us now.

I raised my gun and aimed just in time for one to leap into the air. I fired, sending a bullet through its head.

Miles cried out, I turned my head to see a dog biting his arm. I dashed to him and kicked the dog off. I grabbed my knife and plunged it through its skull.

Leon had already taken care of the other one and walked to inspect the damage. He sighed, "Anti-Virus, quick." Leon said to me.

I ran back into the lab and grabbed the green vial. I searched for a needle, and found a sterilized one, thank the gods. I placed the cure within it and ran back to Miles. He was surprisingly calm, another thing that I greatly appreciated. Had he been infected before?

I searched the lab for gauze of any kind and medical tape; I needed to stop the bleeding at least.

"Lizzie, we're so lucky to have you." Miles smiled at me.

I smiled back, "Not as lucky that we have Leon." I replied. "If Leon hadn't come along, we'd probably be dead by now."

I turned my head to catch a glance at his face; he wore a smile I'd never thought I'd see. I felt my cheeks redden in slight embarrassment and admiration. Before my face turned any darker, I quickly finished bandaging Miles' arm.

"_Leon?"_ I heard Billy's voice from the other line.

"No, this is Elizabeth."

"_I think you guys should get over here."_

"_Billy's right. Something weird is in the hallway..."_ Minami's voice came through.

I took the device out of my ear and handed it to Leon, "Something's going on." I said to him.

A look of concern replaced his smile and he took the device from my small hands. I noted how much larger his were compared to mine, though they seemed rough, they were gentile against mine.

"Billy, we're on our way." He said. He turned to Miles, "Are you gonna live?" he asked.

Miles stood gracefully, "Yes. Let's go see what's up."

As we walked, I pulled my hair out of its pigtails, and felt a hair-tie snap. I sighed and just kept my hair down, letting it fall to my shoulders in loose curls.

I tripped over a wire, and felt strong arms steady me. I looked up and saw Leon raising an eyebrow, "You do that quite a lot."

I blushed, "I wasn't gifted with the greatest coordination." I said quietly.

"Unless she's doing a dance cover for Bad Apple or Cirno's Perfect Math Class." Miles interjected.

I sighed, he was right. Those were probably the only moments where I didn't fall flat on my face.

We stood at the beginning of the hallway where Billy and Rebecca stood. They looked towards us and pointed to the floor. A body lay on the floor, not moving, but… something was wrong with its face. It seemed as if it were split into three sections. From what it looked like from my angle, three tongues hung from a gaping hole. I resisted the urge to throw up, "What the hell is that?"

"_It's infected with something called 'The Plaga'"_

"And what's that?" Miles asked.

"_It's Spanish, meaning 'pest' or 'plague'. It's a species of parasitic organisms. But unlike the T-Virus, which turns its victims into mindless zombies, the victims of Plaga become much stronger and highly resistant to pain. How did you kill it?"_

"We didn't. It came out of the storage closet and just fell to the ground." Rebecca shuddered.

"_I think the lights above us aren't just florescent. I think they're UV lights. Plaga are also very vulnerable to bright light. Hence the reason why they only emerge from their hosts at night."_

"Poor bastard, the guy probably didn't even know he was infected." Billy kicked its arm, "I guess it mistook the darkness in the storage closet as night."

I rubbed my forehead, "Minami, is there a cure?" I asked.

"_Not exactly… there is medicine that can suppress the growth of the parasite. But if the Plaga has already hatched, the only way to destroy _without_ killing the host is for them to undergo a special kind of radiation treatment. From what I'm reading on the file, the process is extremely painful and has the possibility of impairing the host's consciousness, and may kill the host if the Plaga has already matured into adulthood."_

From behind me, Leon groaned as if he were remembering something involving the parasites. I glanced at him, feeling an expression of worry creep onto my face.

"When I saved the President's daughter, we were both implanted with Plagas. Luckily, we survived the operation…" he said.

I gulped, that certainly couldn't have been fun. "So UMBRELLA didn't make these things?" I asked.

"_No, they've existed for more than centuries."_

"Damn, nature is scary." Miles sighed.

"_Damn straight."_

"Minami, how many more basement floors are there?" Leon asked.

"_About three, but there's another one that wasn't on the map."_

"I think UMBRELLA didn't want the pencil pushers on the upper levels to know." Miles shrugged.

"_That may be, but if you guys intend on going further, you may want something to counteract a virus. Lizzie, go back to the lab and grab the Anti-Virus and some gauze, medical supplies, etc. etc."_

Rebecca looked at me, "I have some medical training too, so can I go with you?"

I nodded, "Sure." I motioned for her to follow me.

Rebecca for the most part, was a bit quiet. I wasn't one for conversation either, but I had to break the uncomfortable silence.

"So when did you meet Billy?" I asked.

She smiled, "A few years ago, this happened in the Arklay Mountains area. I found him in the Ecliptic Express. He saved my life a few times, actually." She spoke kindly of him. I could have sworn that I noticed a small blush on her cheeks. "What about you guys?" she asked.

"Well, Minami and I were friends since middle school. I met Miles in high school, when a few guys were ganging up on him because he was gay. We've been close friends since. I met Leon earlier this morning when this started going down in our neighborhood. He's saved my life a few times." I smiled. I wondered if I was carrying the same expression on my face that Rebecca had when she spoke of Billy. I was silent for a moment, "So this has happened before more than once?" I asked.

She nodded, "It turns out that the captain of the Alpha Team, Albert Wesker, is also behind this. Around the same time Billy and I were on the train, my friends, Jill Valentine and Chris Redfield were in the Spencer Mansion close-by."

I raised my eyebrows and finished packing the medical kit. Clipping it to my belt, I looked at her, "I can't believe this isn't the first time this has happened."

She nodded, "I was equally surprised that this was happening at the mansion. We should probably get back to the others."

I nodded as well and started walking, but stopped. That scratching noise was all too familiar, like claws were digging into the walls. I pressed my back to the wall and motioned for Rebecca to stand still. She followed suit and held her handgun up. I held my breath, hoping to the Gods that the Licker will just walk on to the end of the hallway or go into another room. Just long enough for Rebecca and me to get out of the room and back to Leon, Billy, and Miles.

It stopped and emitted a growl and dashed into the lab. With anything but grace, it turned and leapt to us. Rebecca squeaked as I pushed her out of the way. The Licker crashed into the wall and knocked a blue vial over. I covered my nose and motioned for Rebecca to do the same. Cursing in the back of my mind, I grabbed her hand while the Licker was still recovering from the jump into a wall. I slammed the door and shut it in the room, locking it from the outside.

Rebecca and I gasped for breath, now out of the possible area of infection. I looked at her, "Are you okay?" I asked.

She nodded, "You?"

I sighed and nodded as well, "Let's go before the sound draws something else unpleasant."

As if on cue, Leon, Billy, and Miles rushed towards us, "What happened?" Leon asked.

"One of the lickers got inside. It knocked a blue vial over, but Rebecca and I got out before the airborne virus could infect us." I answered.

"What happened to the Licker?" Billy voiced.

"Locked it in the lab." She replied.

"Minami, that won't cause further mutation, will it?" I asked.

"_The research notes don't say anything about it. It probably won't, but I don't suggest on waiting and finding out."_

I nodded, "That's nice to know. Shall we continue?" I asked.

After agreeing, we moved to Rebecca and Billy's hallway to access the next set of stairs, leading to the next basement floor.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**There it is! Chapter five is up and now my headache can go away… I think…**

**So I had an idea for Leon and Lizzie to get trapped in a room and… lovely moments to ensue :3 Yep… So I'm pretty glad I got to incorporate a few of the other viruses. The only problem is that I've not played ALL of the games, so a few areas may be a little grey. I really like the fact that I can find a few songs with lyrics that pertain to the current situation. I love the fact that I got to use Genesis lyrics in the last chapter :D**

**Well, live long and prosper. This is PhilosophicalZombie, signing off!**


	6. Chapter 6: Locked in a Room

_Ohh, can't anybody see  
>We've got a war to fight<br>Never found our way  
>Regardless of what they say<em>

_-Portishead_

_Roads_

I held my gun up, ready to defend myself if needed. It was just as empty as the first floor, and just as clean, unlike the first basement floor.

"_Guys? My connection is down."_

"Then how can you still talk to us?" Billy asked.

"_That's not connected to this. Someone fried my connection! Kuso! Mattaku no baka!"_

"Calm down, Minami. This has happened before, right?" I asked.

"_Not at this magnitude! I swear by the Gods if I find __whoever did this Kuso wa, sorera o kyosei watashi ga shimasu! Kuso!"_

I cringed at her threat to castrate whoever caused the issue. If there was anything Minami hated more than leeks, it was when someone messed with her computers. "How long will it be until you can fix it?" I asked.

"_I don't know. But until then, I can't scan maps or access security cameras."_

Leon cursed under his breath, "Until then, check in with us so we know you're okay."

"_I can say the same for you guys."_

I looked at Leon, "You don't think that whoever is behind this messed with her connection, do you?" I asked.

He nodded, "I wouldn't be surprised. UMBRELLA likes to screw with people trying to stop them."

I sighed, this worried me. Maybe they already knew of our presence? What awaited us on the very bottom floor? I shook away the fear. I'd rather die than let UMBRELLA get away with something like this. I felt a slight wave of bravery within me; for once, I didn't feel like a weak kid.

Beside me, Leon seemed tenser than I. His brown hair covered a deep blue eye. His eyes appeared full of wisdom, yet have seen things no person should ever see. He was almost an entire foot taller than me and seemed very muscular through his leather jacket and black t-shirt.

I felt my cheeks redden, _Damn it, Lizzie! This is not the time to be thinking like this!_

We stopped at a fork in the hallway, and split up the way we did on the above floor, only this time, Miles went with Rebecca and Billy.

"Be sure to let us know if something happens." Billy told Leon.

"Likewise."

And with that, we went down our paths.

I was mostly silent as we checked the labs, which were empty for the most part. Leon was also quiet, and the uncomfortable silence was beginning to get to the both of us. I had eventually taken off my leather jacket and draped it over my forearm. It had gotten warmer as we descended.

"So you were going to be a nurse?" he asked.

I smiled and nodded," Yes. Just like my mother was."

"Did she quit?" he asked.

I bit my lip, "Um, no. She and my father died in an accident when I was twelve."

"I'm sorry." Leon spoke gently and sincerely.

"It's fine. Ever since then, I wanted to save lives." I replied. Although I loved my parents dearly, I wish they hadn't chosen to drive whilst being intoxicated. Not only was it unfair to me that they died, but it was also unfair that they hadn't thought of a plan in the event that they died. I was lucky that Aunt Kathy and Uncle Cliff took me in, instead of being sent to a foster home or orphanage. I was grateful, but I was too young to understand that my parents were irresponsible.

"That's noble." Leon said to me with a smile. It wasn't a smirk like I had received before from teachers or classmates, but an actual genuine smile.

My cheeks burned, "I… guess it is."

Again, we were silent. Leon opened the door to a room. There weren't any windows showing what could be inside, this was probably a room that even the scientists had no access to.

The grip I had on my gun tightened, wondering what could possibly be on the other side. I felt my heart beat roughly and rapidly against my ribcage with anticipation.

But before us, was an empty room. Literally. The only thing in the room was a florescent light.

I heard more scratching on the walls near us, gods, how I hated that sound!

I looked to my right, seeing a licker dash for us.

A strong arm grabbed me by the waist and pulled me inside the room. My jacket fell from my arm to the floor. Leon slammed the door on the licker's mutated face and we heard a click. It wasn't like a normal click you'd hear when closing a door, but a click, as if that door locked. My stomach twisted, _Damn it, now we're stuck._

Leon cursed under his breath, "I should have thought…"

"It's not your fault, by the way," I said, and he looked at me. My cheeks turned red, "Thanks. I think that's the third time you've saved my ass."

His face softened, he seemed as if he wanted to say something to me. He chose not to, and spoke into the device, "Minami, what's the status on the connection?"

"_Still working on it. Why?"_

"Elizabeth and I are stuck in a room."

I could almost hear her grinning like an idiot on the other line, _"Good Gods, UMBRELLA sucks… I'm gonna try to get things up and running."_

Leon sighed, "Okay."

Great. I was stuck in a room with a damn good looking guy whom I barely know. I leaned against a wall and slid to the floor, Leon sat next to me. I felt my cheeks darken again. Of all the places he could've sat, he chose to sit next to me. I mentally kicked myself, how could I be thinking like a silly high school girl in a situation like this.

"We may be here for a while." Leon said into the device.

I heard Billy sigh from the other line, _"That's great. I hope Minami will be able to get you guys out."_

Leon leaned his head against the wall and sighed. I closed my eyes, realizing how tired I was. I fought the urge to fade into a slumber, afraid of what could be waiting for me when I wake.

Leon noticed my battle, "I don't think the licker is here anymore. We're sealed tight."

I nodded and felt my consciousness slip away as I drifted to the gates of rest.

I felt something warm against my cheek, and I recognized a scent. Where did I know that scent? I was leaning on something, but it wasn't cold and lifeless like the wall. It moved, up and down, up and down. I sat up and yawned, hearing a small, deep voiced chuckle as I did this. I looked to where it came from and saw Leon looking back. Oh gods… I was leaning on his shoulder as I slept. That explained the scent; I remembered it when he carried me on the streets.

"Sorry." I said as I felt my face burn.

"It's fine. You're a very quiet sleeper." He spoke softly.

_Well… At least I didn't snore…_

I bit my lip, "Did you sleep at all?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"I wasn't tired." The bags under his eyes told me otherwise.

"But you look like it." I frowned.

He looked at me with a risen eyebrow, probably wondering why I even cared. Hell, I wondered that too.

"Well… I-I mean, if you were too exhausted, s-survival would be l-less likely…" I found myself stuttering.

He laughed, it was a comforting sound. It made me smile, even though I was slightly embarrassed. "Yeah, I am tired. But I don't like sleeping." He said quietly.

"Why is that?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "I feel kind of stupid, but I have nightmares… a lot…" he seemed to be remembering something and for a minute, it seemed as if fear flashed in his eyes.

I shook my head, "No! N-Not at all."

His eyes met with mine, a look of slight surprise on his face.

"When Miles came back, he was really traumatized. The Raccoon City incident before this really scarred him. I-It'd scar anyone. It's best to talk about it, or it could consume you forever." I said. My blush had darkened; I must sound like an idiot…

He smiled, "I guess you have a point, Elizabeth." He said.

"Not that I mind, but I usually go by Lizzie." I smiled faintly.

"Lizzie." He said, as if he were trying it out.

I giggled, which caused his smile to grow.

Although we were mostly silent, we still smiled. I shivered, _Oh yeah, I dropped my jacket outside…_

Beside me, I heard clothing shuffle. Leon discarded his leather jacket, revealing him in a short sleeved dark button up, and handed it to me.

I shook my head, "Thank you, but-"

"It's cold in here. I think you need it more than I." He smiled.

I smiled back, "Thank you." I slid my arms into the sleeves. It was too large for me, but warm and comfortable nonetheless.

"No problem." He said.

I leaned my head against the wall, "Since we're going to be here for a while, what do you usually do in your free time?" I asked.

Within what felt like ten minutes, I had learned a lot about Leon. He had always wanted to be a cop; his favorite food is pasta (which I totally understand. Pasta is friggin' amazing.); he doesn't have a favorite color, and his favorite subject in school was history.

I wondered if I was as interesting to him, as he was to me. I know that I wasn't the most attractive young woman in the world, but I did have qualities that many people liked.

By the time we heard from Minami, I was leaning on his shoulder, about to fall asleep.

"_How're you guys hanging?"_

"We're good." Leon replied.

"_I've dropped a virus on that meinu no musuko no's computer. It shouldn't be long until I'll be back online." _Minami said.

"_Good, half of the doors on our hallway need security codes." _Billy cut in.

I smiled at Minami calling them a son of a bitch.

"You're cold." I told Leon.

He shrugged, "I like the cold." I rolled my eyes and suppressed a yawn.

He laughed, "Go ahead and sleep." I smiled and felt myself doze again.

Something was leaning on my head when I woke up. It took me a moment to realize that Leon was asleep. I felt a smile come across my face, along with a blush when I saw his hand close to mine.

His hand twitched, and I heard him mutter something in his sleep. _Oh no… is he having a nightmare?_

"Leon?" I said quietly.

I received no coherent answer, so I repeated myself.

"Leon." I said and placed my hand on his shoulder. "Leon." I said a little more firmly.

His head was tilted forward to where I couldn't see his face. I gently placed my hand on his cheek, "Leon, wake up." I said a little more loudly.

He awoke with a start, causing me to jump. I stuttered, "Y-You were having a nightmare."

He looked at me and sighed, "I was."

I quickly pulled my hand back as if it were on fire, my blush darkening. "S-Sorry."

He took my hand, "You're a kind-hearted person, Lizzie."

My heart was beating rapidly, it was now or never. I needed to be brave. How can I face a horde of undead with no problem, yet be scared to do this?

Swiftly, I pecked his lips and turned away so I wasn't facing him. I probably made an inopportune moment such as being locked in a room much more awkward, how could I be so stupi-

He gently placed his hand under my chin and turned my head to where I was facing him. I was scared to meet his eyes, until he spoke, "Look at me, Lizzie." He said gently.

I did so, and felt his lips press against mine. I was shocked at first, until I kissed back slightly. I felt him grin into the kiss.

"_Hey guys! I'm back online- shinseina tawagoto! Now's not the time for that!" Minami nearly shouted._

I rested my head on his shoulder, "Damn it…"

"I see that you have access to security cameras as well. Care to get us out?" he asked.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Heilige Scheiße! God, I love innoportune moments. So I know, I know, that last scene had absolute no revelance to the story (maybe if I choose to do a lemonlemon later). By the way, I REALLY need some lyric ideas. I was thinking about some Nine Inch Nails, or A Perfect Circle.**

**Also, let me know when exactly a lemonylemonlemon ****would be appropriate for this story. I honestly cannot wait to write one between Leon and Lizzie.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this. Leave a review please, they encourage me ^ . ^**


	7. Chapter 7: Bad Apple! And the Aria Virus

_Breathe your life into me_

_I can feel you falling,_

_Falling faster!  
>-RED<br>__Breathe Into Me_

Leon and I were still holding hands when Minami contacted us again, telling us that it would probably be ten more minutes until to get everything booted up to where she has complete access like before. My head was leaning against his shoulder yet again, with his thumb rubbing against the back of my hand. In spite of everything that was happening, I felt utterly at peace with him.

"I have nightmares too." I told him, wondering if that made him feel a little better knowing that he wasn't the only one. "I don't know if they're as bad as yours, but they're reminders."

"What are yours about?" he asked.

"A lot of them are about the time I was in the hospital when my parents died. They couldn't afford a cab one night after an engagement party, and tried to drive home drunk. Though, some of them are about what it'd be like if I were in the car with them." I looked into his eyes, "If you don't mind my asking, what are yours about?"

He sighed, "Most are about the Raccoon City incident a few years ago. Do you have any other dreams about your parents?"

I let my head lean on his shoulder again, "There is a dream that I have very rarely. A week ago, I had it; I was standing at the park I played at as a child and my parents are standing there. Smiling. As if they'd never died." I spoke quietly. My mother was usually standing there in her favorite navy sundress and Dad in his dark jeans and Marine Corps shirt. Mom had me at a young age, and was only seventeen years older than I. Sometimes, her hair was braided, or was just hanging to her hips, creating a long black cascade. Dad always kept his light brown hair shoulder length and wore glasses over his grey eyes.

I was surprised when a tear ran down my cheek, but I quickly wiped it away. Leon noticed this and kissed the top of my head.

I kissed his cheek, "You are kindhearted too, Leon." I smiled.

He looked as if he were to return the gesture when we both heard a voice from the small device.

"_Alright, Lovebirds. I've got everything ready, and I even have a passcode to get you two out."_

"So, does your computer explain what the purpose for this room is?"

"_It was made to be another lab, but UMBRELLA didn't have enough scientists in the Raccoon City facility. Therefore, they stopped constructing a lab, and just finished putting the tiles down. Eventually, while one researcher kept the door open, they would hold meetings to discuss findings and breakthroughs and whatnot."_

I nodded, "Is there still a licker anywhere on our floor?" I asked.

"_No, the only licker I see that is _alive_ is on the first floor where you and Rebecca locked it in."_

"Alive? Did they kill the other one?" he asked, referring to Rebecca, Billy, and Miles.

"_Possibly, when I checked the security cameras, I did see a deceased licker near them."_

I sighed in relief; it was nice to know that everyone else was okay when that licker was around. It was even better to know that no one was hurt whilst killing the licker.

Leon stood and helped me up, "Great."

"_Okay, infiltrating UMBRELLA systems… Entering passcode… and you guys should be able to open the door."_

I walked forward and pushed the lever down. Leon had to help me pull the door open, because it was really heavy. He, of course, had no problem opening it. He grinned at me, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

He walked out first, checking the hallway for anything that could pose as a threat. After seeing that the hallway was empty, we moved forward to rendezvous with Rebecca, Miles, and Billy. I stayed close behind Leon like a child stayed close to its parent. Something about him made me feel safe, maybe because he _had_ saved my life three times now.

I was glad to see that Miles was doing fine and that the Anti-Virus had taken affect. The thought of one of my best friends becoming one of those things turned my insides to ice.

"It's good to see that you two are okay." Rebecca smiled.

"The same to you guys." Leon replied.

While Billy and Leon were discussing plans, Miles and Rebecca glanced at me with risen eyebrows. I felt my cheeks darken, "What?"

"So… Minami has the security cameras up and running." Miles looked up, as if he were hinting something.

My blush became darker; I knew what he was hinting at.

Rebecca smiled, "It's okay. It's a good thing to have something to hold on to when something like this is going on." I saw her glance at Billy for a split second.

I smiled back, "It is."

"_You guys realize it's gonna take more than me to distract Wesker, right?"_

"What do you mean?"

"_In ten minutes, Wesker is planning on leaving, and blowing the facility up. Someone is gonna have to distract him long enough for the others to locate the detonator and the bomb, and disable it."_

Leon sighed, "Okay. So who should go?" he asked.

"_Lizzie and Miles could always do _Bad Apple!_"_

I groaned, that _would_ distract him. "Okay, so how exactly would Miles and I dress the part?"

"_The room to your left has lockers. It's a possibility that you guys could find something in there. I've checked the cameras and it's clean."_

I nodded and looked to my left. Miles and Rebecca followed me, while Leon and Billy stayed on guard.

Miles had no problem finding what he needed. He was doing the white side of the dance, so he quickly found something to wear: white shirt, pants and shoes. He also found a white wristband and tore off a ribbon from a dress to tie around his wrist.

I, on the other hand, was doing the black side of the dance, and was having a difficult time finding something.

"Hey Lizzie. I found something." Miles grinned.

_This can't be good…_

I looked inside the locker he was standing in front of, and groaned. Before me, were a black bikini and a dark grey mini skirt.

Minami almost laughed like a hyena from the other end, _"Oh god, Leon is gonna love seeing you in that!"_

My cheeks darkened as I yanked the outfit from the locker, "Dammit, I fucking hate UMBRELLA employees…"

Rebecca grinned like an idiot and pulled out the black belt from the locker as well. I was what some considered 'Goth' although I didn't label myself. I wore what I liked.

But I wasn't too fond of this.

When I finished dressing myself, I wore the bikini and the dark grey skirt over the bikini bottoms. The black punk belt was slightly lower on one side deliberately. Miles also found fingerless gloves and a fedora hat, both were black. I slipped my converse boots off and donned black thigh high stockings and Goth styled boots. I pulled a black wristband over my wrist and wrapped a black ribbon around it on the opposite wrist as Miles'.

"I swear to the gods, whoever owned this locker is a stripper." I muttered as I pulled Leon's jacket over me. It was a lot colder now that I was wearing less clothing. Rebecca helped pull my hair up into pigtails and motioned for me to follow.

I blushed, and followed. Miles followed, grinning ear to ear.

"I'm hoping this distraction will-" Leon turned to look at me. My cheeks burned at his glance. "Work…" he finished his sentence.

"_Okay, lover boy. You and Billy need to go find the detonator and the bomb. I think Rebecca should stay with Miles and Lizzie to make sure nothing goes wrong."_

Leon blushed and dragged a laughing Billy to where Minami directed them. Billy had already given Rebecca the device he once wore, so that Minami could make contact with us.

"_Okay, go down the stairs and take a left. You should reach the auditorium. Then , I'll call all employees for an emergency meeting there, once they're all in, I'll cure the music and you two start dancing, okay?"_

My stomach twisted as we walked. I felt nervous. Had this been a normal situation, I would only be nervous because I would be dancing in front of many people. But now, I was dancing to buy Billy and Leon enough time to disable the bomb that was set to blow after the scientists and Wesker escaped.

The auditorium was dark and quiet. The bottom floor was sealed off, so none of the creatures managed to get in. I handed the leather jacket to Rebecca and asked her to take care of it. She nodded and backed into the corner.

Miles and I got into position **(A/N Look up Bad Apple! Dance Cover Mirrored and click the one with the two girls in white/black)** and waited for the employees to pile in.

It wasn't long until I heard Minami use her deeper female voice, _"All employees report to the auditorium for an emergency meeting. All employee report to the auditorium for an emergency meeting."_

Before they came in, I glanced to Miles. "You ready?" I asked quietly.

Miles nodded, "Yeah, just a little nervous."

"Me too."

"Here they come."

We were then silent as the puzzled employees entered and took their seats.

I forced myself to not jump when the music started.

As we danced, I heard whoops from some of the men. I ignored them and tried to cover the dark blush forming on my cheeks. I looked forward and noticed a tall blonde man in all black, completely contrasting with the rest of the audience. I couldn't see his eyes; they were covered by sunglasses.

Miles and I spun, and then bowed. We received applause, as if they had totally forgotten that they were supposed to be leaving the city.

I looked up to see that the man in black had disappeared. For some reason, I felt my insides twist. Whoever he was, there was something wrong with him.

"Can you get my jacket?" I asked Miles.

He nodded and turned to get it.

The auditorium wasn't as cold as it was at first. Body heat accompanied the room, and the dancing really got the blood running through my veins. I yawned and felt cold air on my shoulder. Instinctually, I let my arm down and turned to see where the air came from.

A hand reached around me and covered my mouth and nose with a napkin. _Shit!_

I tried to not breathe, knowing well what was on that napkin. But as soon as my vision began to fade, I realized that it was inevitable.

I was already losing consciousness when arms picked me up as if I were an infant.

* * *

><p>When I awoke, I couldn't move. I wasn't paralyzed, but I was being restrained. Bright light blinded me when I opened my eyes. It took me a moment to realize that I was in a lab similar to the ones we'd searched. Something was wrong. My insides had a low ache, as if I were somewhat hungry.<p>

I began to panic as soon as I could regain coherent thought.

The room was empty, besides me, a lab table, and the hospital bed I lay in. None of my clothes were removed, which explained why I was cold. I was strapped in!

I twisted and wiggled as much as I possibly could, but it did no good. In fact, it made me feel worse! I was developing a bad headache and the ache in my stomach turned abruptly to sharp pain. It took everything in me to not cry out in shock and near-agony. Whimpers and tears escaped me. I looked to my right and noticed two vials. One was tipped over and was dripping with a black liquid. Beside it, was a vial with white liquid, standing up right and seemed to be completely full.

I looked at the IV connected to my forearm and almost panicked. The black liquid was going through my IV tube!

_There has to be something…_

I looked to my wrist; whoever tied me up in this had forgotten to take the safety pin off the wristband. Still able to think clearly, I used the strap to help pull the wristband off. I undid the safety pin and picked the lock.

Free! I lifted my left arm and did the same to the buckle holding down my right shoulder. Then the one restraining my right hand, and then my other shoulder. I sat up and attempted to undo the locks on my knees and ankles when I suffered a stabbing sensation in my abdomen. I couldn't hold back the cry of pain and almost fell backwards onto the hospital bed. I quickly undid the locks and slung my feet over it. I nearly fell to the ground when that awful feeling came back. The headache was murder, and any longer, I'd pass out from severe pain.

I forced myself up and grabbed the tipped over vial: _Aria Virus_ it read.

_The fuck is this?_

I grabbed the white vial: _Melody Anti-Virus_ this one read.

I groaned and almost screamed in frustration. I was infected with something and I had no idea what it was.

"Awake already?" I heard a deep male voice say.

I snapped my head towards the direction of the voice and saw the man in black who was standing in the crowd. "What did you do to me?" I asked and choked back sobs of pain.

"The Aria Virus is a new discovery. A breakthrough in viral weaponry."

"What does it do?" I leaned on the table for support.

"The particles within the liquid form, form eggs within its host after three hours. Normal symptoms include severe abdominal pain and migraines." He said nonchalantly.

By now my vision was blurring again, "How long have I been infected?"

"Almost an hour."

I almost panicked again, how did Leon and the others not find me yet? "What happens if I'm not cured?"

"There is no cure. But, the Aria Virus' sister, the Melody Anti-Virus, causes the host to throw up the eggs. Certain affects still linger. Migraines reoccur, but not often. You would remain deathly pale for the rest of your life."

I fought unconsciousness, "And what happens if I'm not given the Melody Anti-Virus?" I reiterated.

"Then after three hours… boom. The eggs within your stomach will hatch, and then eat you from the inside out." He said with a sick smile.

I didn't know if it was my body crashing to the ground that caused the next noise I heard, or if someone had broken into the lab. All I know is that I heard a female's voice tell me to hang on.

I pictured Leon in my mind, hoping that I was 'cured' in time. That, or that he'd not see me if I were to be denied the Melody Anti-Virus.

I was hanging on.

I was hanging on to a person I'd not known for more than twenty four hours.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Yes, my name is Aria. Fortunately, I don't cause particles in your stomach to form eggs. Please read and review, and PLEASE SEND ME LYRIC IDEAS. It won't be long before your blond author runs out of lyrics to post at the beginning of each chapter. You know, something that would spark inspiration for zombie writing, but also pertains to the story line.**

**On a serious note, I was thinking that maybe the epilogue would be the lemon. WELL, I hope you enjoyed this. Chapter Eight is coming soon.**


	8. Chapter 8: Melody AntiVirus and Wesker

_Times Are Looking Grim These Days  
>Holding On To Everything<br>It's Hard To Draw the Line_

_-Korn_

_Get Up_

_I stood on the grass, feeling the soft green blades tickle the bottoms of my bare feet. The sun shone on my back, reflecting off the white dress I wore. _I remember this dress… Mom made it for me for my thirteenth birthday and it still fit. _My hair was no longer in pigtails, but flowing freely in the gentle breeze. I studied my surroundings… _It's my backyard… I thought it got torn down when I was sixteen… _The trees were blooming with white, pink, and purple blossoms. It was springtime._

_I looked forward to see two people standing before me. My mother and father. I ran to them with open arms, but felt myself falling. "No!" I wanted to cry, but no sound came out._

_Mom reached for my hand and Dad tried to pull me up, but I kept falling. I called for them but they were no longer in view._

As if I were really falling, it seemed that my soul slammed into my physical body.

My eyes snapped open, my headache hadn't stopped, nor did the abdominal pains.

"Sweetie, are you awake?" I heard a voice ask. It was the same voice that told me to hang on.

"Wha…?" I tried sitting up only to fall back and grab my midsection. I cried out in utter agony.

Gentile arms pushed me down to my back, "Sweetie, what's your name?" she asked.

"Li…zzie…" I whispered.

"Lizzie, I'm Helen Halloway. I'm a doctor."

I coughed and winced, "He infected me with something called the Aria Virus." I held up the vial with the white liquid, "Apparently this is the cure, the Melody Anti-Virus."

Helen nodded, "Okay, then we need to find a syringe."

"I had one; my friend Rebecca was carrying it for me when I was dancing." I replied.

"So it was you who created that distraction…" Helen mumbled.

"My friend, Miles and I."

Helen nodded and pulled my arm over her shoulder. "I need to get you to a lab, they'll have syringes."

"Wait, Minami won't be able to pinpoint my location…"

"What do you mean?"

"My friend hacked into UMBRELLA systems. I hope that Leon, Rebecca, and Billy will be able to get to me soon…" I cried out again, another surge of pain ran through me. "Please, I need the Melody Anti-Virus… If I don't get it…"

"I know, Lizzie. The virus and the cure were named after my children." She said. Her navy eyes searched for a lab to stop at. Her blonde hair was pulled into a bun that already seemed to be falling down to her white button up shirt.

"Wait… what?" I looked at her.

"My ex-husband created it for UMBRELLA. He named it after our two daughters, Aria and Melody."

"So you know how exactly one is to take the cure?" I asked.

Helen sighed and was silent. I didn't like that.

"Damon never explained how the cure is administered the victims of the Aria Virus." She muttered and yanked the door open of a lab. "I'm hoping to find research notes of some form in here."

Helen helped me to a hospital bed, "How much longer until the eggs are to hatch?"

I doubled over and whimpered, "Maybe an hour and a half now."

"_Hey guys."_

Helen nearly dropped everything and looked at the ceiling.

"Thank gods, Minami. Please tell me what's going on…" I cried.

"_I can't wait to find that son of a bitch… Leon and the others are heading to your location now. I was able to lead Wesker out of the lab room when Helen saved you."_

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"_Oh, the surveillance camera also picks up sound. Plus I'm good at lip reading. Now, what is wrong with Lizzie?"_

"She's been infected with the Aria Virus." Helen answered and studied the white liquid within the vial I had been carrying.

I cried out once more, it felt as if my insides were burning and being ripped apart. I knew the ripping apart wouldn't happen until a little over an hour later, but it hurt like hell.

"_Shit, that's not good. I'm accessing the files… Okay, I've got the page up. Please tell me you've got the Melody Anti-Virus."_

"Yeah." I coughed out.

"_Good. You don't need a syringe; drink it. It will cause you to throw the eggs up. You _do_ know of the remaining symptoms, right?"_

"Yeah… yeah…" I reached for the vial, but almost dropped it. I was beginning to feel myself slip away due to severe pain.

Helen helped me drink it. Minami was right; this shit will certainly help me throw up. It tasted like Pepto-Bismol mixed with vanilla extract. Yeah, both are pretty nasty.

"Oh god…" I muttered and threw up on the floor.

"_It'll do that. The affects are often immediate."_

I heaved once again, feeling light headed.

Helen placed her hand on my forehead with mother-like care. "I think one more heave, and you'll be rid of the parasites…"

I was to the point where I was mentally begging to vomit again. It was like having the stomach flu, wanting that sick feeling to go away. In a weird way of thinking, every time I threw up, part of that sickness in my stomach would go away.

But the pain… It was like nothing else I'd ever experienced and it became stronger each time I threw up.

"_Lizzie, how are you doing?"_

I heaved once more, and felt the pain wash away into drowsiness. Helen wiped the hair matted to my forehead away like a mother. "I think that's the last of it." She said. The headache lingered, but I didn't even make note of it until I had woken up later.

* * *

><p>I felt strong arms around me, and the movement of feet. Whoever was holding me was walking. I wiggled and felt the grip on me tighten slightly, "Lizzie, it's me." I heard a familiar voice say.<p>

_Leon…_

I wrapped my arms around him as best as I could. It was so comforting to have him in my presence, feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath. I opened my eyes and looked up to see his face, "Where are we?" I asked.

"I'm taking you and Miles up to the surface so you two can get to Minami."

"Why?" I asked. He looked at me with a risen eyebrow. "I'm fine. I can help. I won't get in the way."

He sighed, "It's not that…" he said.

In front of us, Rebecca noticed that we were talking and pulled Billy and Miles a little further ahead of us so we could talk without them hearing.

"You won't get in the way, but you'll get hurt again…" he said quietly.

I blushed, was he really sincerely worried that I would get hurt again? "I'll be fine, Leon. Trust me."

He looked at me with caring blue eyes, when I heard Helen. "She'll be fine. Her body has already started to heal. She was given the cure early enough for the side effects to not leave traces of the virus."

"How do you know so much about the Aria Virus?" Leon asked.

"The virus and its sister were named after my daughters. My ex-husband created it after we divorced. I was tired of UMBRELLA playing a part in our family." She said and attempted fixing her bun. "My daughters went missing earlier this morning. Along with my ex." She gritted her teeth at the last part, she really hated him…

I rested my head on Leon's chest, _If only this was a different situation… different time… This would probably be very nice._

"_By the way, Lizzie and Miles did pretty well on the dance."_

In front of us Miles shrugged, "Practice makes perfect."

Leon smiled, "Billy and I heard the music. Sounded like you had fun."

I nodded, "We did, but I wish it was under different circumstances." I replied.

"Don't we all?" Rebecca commented.

Leon sighed, "We're turning around." He said.

Billy turned around, "Then where are we going to go now?"

"To find Wesker." Leon replied, he glanced at me, "Can you walk?"

I nodded forced myself to not stumble when he gently set me to my feet. My boots made a soft thudding noise as I walked.

"_From what the security cameras are picking up, he's still on the very bottom floor. I'll let you know when he changes locations."_

"Got it, thanks, Minami." Billy said into the device in his ear.

Rebecca reloaded her handgun and nodded. She seemed ready to fight.

"_Here's the plan: We know that this infection can't be contained. Raccoon City will have to be destroyed, but we'll still have proof that the infection existed. Wesker set the bomb for twenty minutes, but we all know that won't be enough time to kick his ass and high tail our asses out. So, what I need you guys to do is have Rebecca and Lizzie disable the bomb momentarily so that Wesker can't detonate while we're still in there. Leon; you, Miles and Billy can try and kick Wesker's ass. When Rebecca and Lizzie finish with the bomb business, they can help you with Wesker. Once you're close to killing him, I'll drive to the facility and wait for you guys to come back. We'll have enough time to drive out of the hot-zone and then the infection will still be destroyed."_

"How will we still have evidence of the infection?" Rebecca asked.

"_You guys still have the Anti-Virus in your med pouches, right?"_

"I didn't think about that…" she replied.

"I thought we disabled the bomb." Billy held the detonator as evidence of the act.

"_Turns out that he has a backup. I can't believe that I didn't think of it."_

Leon nodded and handed me the leather jacket he lent me earlier. "Figured you'd need it again." He grinned at the bikini top I was wearing. I blushed and nodded, silently thanking him.

"_Um… guys? Where did Helen go?"_

I looked around, "Didn't you see where she went?" I asked.

"… _I didn't have the security page up… I was looking at the map. Kuso! Wesker isn't on the bottom floor anymore! He's in one of the labs on the floor you're one!"_

Fuck. I held my handgun up that Rebecca was holding for me, "Damn it! Which room is he in?"

"_Shit! He's injected Helen with something! He's three doors down on the next hallway. The lab is on the left! Hurry!"_

I was the first to break into a run. I wanted to save Helen because she saved me. I wanted to save her because she was such a good person. Leon followed behind me, probably to make sure I didn't get myself into too much danger that I couldn't handle.

I yanked on the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. Even Leon couldn't get it open.

"_It's locked from the inside. It needs a code! I'm finding it now…"_

I was antsy, dearly wanting to get in and stop Wesker from harming her.

"_Kiteretsu jikken-shitsu!" _ I heard Minami say from the other line. I easily opened the door and watched in horror as Helen fell to the floor, gagging.

Wesker stood there, smiling sadistically. I dashed to Helen's aide, "What did you do to her?" I yelled.

"Have fun." Was all he said as he attempted to walk away. Leon, Miles and Billy prevented him from doing so. Rebecca soon joined my side.

"You son of a bitch! What did you do to Helen?" Miles demanded.

"Nothing you can cure." Wesker spoke, speaking to me as well when I prepared a syringe.

Billy was the first to throw a punch and all hell broke loose.

Gunshots echoed as Rebecca and I tried to help Helen.

"Get… away from me…" she said.

"Wha… Helen, we can save you." I said and resisted to urge to bawl like a child.

"No! You can't… He infected me… I've been exposed to too much of the T-Virus…" she vomited.

I couldn't fight away a few tears and looked to Wesker with a boiling rage. Whatever happened, I didn't know. Leon was pushing himself from the floor when I saw Wesker aim his gun. Before he could fire, I aimed and shot him in the arm. His arm flew backward, but his grip on the gun stayed firm. Once he saw where the bullet came from, he aimed for me. When Miles saw this, he ran to me.

When the gun fired, I jumped, but felt no pain. Before me, Miles fell to the floor. Leon hit Wesker across the face with his elbow and the fight ensued. Miles turned over onto his back, and coughed up blood. The bullet hit his lung area.

I fell to the ground beside Miles, "Miles!"

Behind me, I heard Rebecca cry out. I turned my head to see Helen biting into her arm. Leon and Billy turned to see what happened.

"Helen!" I sobbed and aimed my gun.

_POP!_

Helen's body fell to the floor, limp and lifeless.

When Leon and Billy turned around, Wesker was nowhere to be seen.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**I feel like such a horrible bitch for killing Helen. *sigh* Please read and review. Chapter 9 is coming soon.**

**Sincerely,**

**PhilosophicalZombie**


	9. Chapter 9: Go Boom

_We are so young  
>our lives have just begun<br>but already we're considering  
>escape from this world<em>

_-HIM_

_Join Me In Death_

"Miles, can you hear me?" I frantically asked.

Miles coughed again and looked at me, "Lizzie, in case I don't make it… just know that I love you. You were the closest mother figure I'd ever had." Tears streamed down his bloodied face.

"Miles, don't say something like that, you'll be fine." I felt tears fall down my face as well.

He smiled at me, "Elizabeth Rose Watson, you know where I got shot." He coughed up more blood. "I only have little time left, besides…" he pulled out a device from his pocket, "I found his backup detonator." He grinned.

I brushed away the hair from his eyes, "Miles, I love you too, brother."

"Now go, beat the shit out of that greasy haired fashion failure of a creep." He smiled

I giggled, "Miles…"

"What?"

I patted his head, "Wish me luck." I said quietly.

He took my hand and held it, "As you wish."

I stood and saw that Rebecca had already cured herself. "Now where is that son of a bitch?" I asked loud enough for Minami to hear.

"_I've got him locked in the auditorium. Hurry, I think he's close to cracking the new code I put up."_

I placed my handgun back in its garter and looked to Leon and Billy, "Come on." I said and quickly walked.

"Kick his sorry ass for me, Lizzie." I heard Miles call.

"Consider it done." I replied.

"Minami, does the original plan still stand?" Billy asked.

"_Yes and no... Rebecca and Lizzie will have to disable the bomb, but we'll have to kill Wesker before enabling the bomb again. The bomb is on the stage… Oh shit…"_

"What is it?"

"_Rebecca, Lizzie, do you two remember that licker that attacked you on the first basement level?"_

"Oh gods…" I rubbed my forehead, "Please tell me it didn't get out…"

"_Do you want me to lie or be honest?"_

I groaned, "Where is it?"

"… _Auditorium…"_

"Bring it on." Leon reloaded his gun.

"Alright, Rebecca: you and Lizzie will go through the back entrance to disable the bomb." Billy handed the small device to Rebecca so she could hear instructions from Minami. "Leon and I will take the front entrance and take one Wesker."

"_And the licker."_

"Yes and the licker. But you two will need to hurry, we may need your help."

I nodded and led Rebecca towards the stage. We didn't open the doors until we heard Leon and Billy go inside. I pushed the door open and immediately saw the bomb on the stage. But that wasn't what caught my eye. To my left, I saw the licker. But… It didn't look the same… It mutated severely, grew scales, and its tongue looked razor sharp and its saliva was tinted with blood.

"What the hell happened to it?" Rebecca's eyes widened.

"_The viruses it knocked over did a number on it. Dammit! I thought it wouldn't mutate further."_ Minami's voice came from the device in Rebecca's ear. I could barely hear her; the mess that Leon and Billy were dealing with was really loud.

"_Okay, listen to me carefully…"_

As Minami gave us instructions on how to disable the bomb, I wondered how I wasn't panicking. I followed each instruction carefully, sometimes asking what a certain term meant.

I was shocked. Reality was setting in, even if this was a twisted reality. How did I end up here? How was I, a soon-to-be nurse, disabling a bomb whilst dodging stray bullets and a five feet long razor sharp tongue?

"Got it!" Rebecca said triumphantly. The bomb was disabled.

"_Okay, once we get rid of Wesker, we'll fix it and then get the hell out of there."_

"Sounds like a plan." I replied and stood.

From where I was standing, I could tell that Wesker and the Licker was a handful.

"We have to get the Licker off of them otherwise they'll never be able to get Wesker." I said to Rebecca.

"Yeah…" Rebecca whistled loudly and jumped off the stage. I followed suit and raised my handgun.

"Um, Rebecca, what do we do now?" I asked.

She cursed, "Didn't think about that. Run!" she grabbed the sleeve of the leather jacket and pulled me out of harm's way when the Licker leapt to us.

I shot at its skull, but it ricocheted off the bone and knocked a light out. "Dammit, its bone is too thick…"

Rebecca dodged an attack from its tongue and shot at it.

The licker emitted a similar shriek that I remembered all too well, "Its tongue!" I yelled. Behind me was a fire emergency axe. I smashed the glass with my elbow and pulled the axe out. It was heavy, difficult to hold up, much less swing around towards the Licker's tongue.

Rebecca dodged another attack and fell backwards over a chair. She looked up with fear in her eyes, at the monster that would end her life.

_No one else will die!_

I swung the axe into its back before it could sink claws into her flesh. It stood on two feet and shrieked, knocking me on my back.

_POP!_

The Licker nearly fell on top of me. Once I managed to push it off of me, I saw Rebecca standing there, smoke coming from the tip of a shotgun. I wiped Licker brains off of the leather jacket and accepted the helping hand from Rebecca.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I think Leon and Billy need our help." I replied.

I was right. Wesker alone was a handful for all of us. Each shot healed and left a small scar in its place.

"_Drowning deep in my sea of loathing,  
><em>_Broken your servant I kneel.  
><em>_(Will you give into me?)"_

I sighed; Minami was playing music for some reason. I dodged a punch from Wesker and swung the axe towards his arm. He pulled it back in time to not lose his arm, but it left a nasty gash. Blood trickled to the floor and for a split second, he lost his cool.

"_It seems what's left of my human side,  
><em>_Is slowly changing in me.  
><em>_(Will you give in to me?)"_

His wound didn't heal. _Yes!_

He threw a punch into my shoulder, nearly missing my neck. Leon watched in anger, and furiously kicked Wesker in the ribcage area.

"Leon!" I called in pain.

_Looking at my own reflection _  
><em>When suddenly it changes <em>  
><em>Violently it changes (oh no) <em>  
><em>There is no turning back now <em>  
><em>You've woken up the demon in me<em>

He knelt beside me, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"My shoulder… it's dislocated…" I whimpered.

He gently took my arm as Rebecca and Billy covered for us, he kissed my forehead, "This may hurt."

I nodded and cried out when he pulled my shoulder back into its place.

"Thank you." I told him when he pulled me to my feet.

"We could use some help!" Rebecca frantically called.

_Get up, come on get down with the sickness!  
>Get up, come on get down with the sickness!<br>Get up, come on get down with the sickness!_

_Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
>Get up, come on get down with the sickness<br>You mother get up, come on get down with the sickness  
>You fucker get up, come on get down with the sickness!<br>Madness is the gift, that has been given to me._

I pulled out my gun and aimed at his head. As I pulled the trigger, I watched as the bullet caused his body to fall backwards. He stumbled back to his feet, and popped his neck.

"Surely you can do better than at…" he said and pulled his handgun out.

Before he could pull the trigger, Rebecca threw a hunting knife at his hand, knocking the handgun to the floor. Blood gushed from his wrist as he yanked the knife that was lodged within his wrist.

Rebecca wasn't fast enough to dodge the knife. It hit her, a mere few inches away from her heart.

In a rage, Billy grabbed the fire axe I had dropped and swung it into his neck. Wesker fell to his knees, blood trickling from his neck. His sunglasses fell to the floor, revealing ice blue eyes, as cold as his heart (assuming the bastard had one). He grabbed the handgun and aimed.

I walked forward and kicked it out of his hand, "Go to hell." I muttered and shot him.

_POP!_

_POP!_

_POP!_

All three bullets went to his skull and I watched as his body slumped to the ground, limp, and lifeless.

He was never going to kill again.

"_We need to hurry and enable that bomb! The infected hasn't spread too far, but it won't be long until we won't be able to fix anything."_

Rebecca and I quickly jumped onto the stage and fiddled with the bomb.

"Minami, how long should we set it for?"

"_Twenty minutes. That will give me enough time to get to you guys and drive away from the city."_

As we set the bomb, a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. I set the bomb time and stood. I was about to help Rebecca up, when Billy lifted her and cradled her like a child.

It was time to hurry and get out.

Minami lead us around the undead, apparently, the locked rooms we never entered, contained the scientists. Evidently, Wesker didn't plan on leaving accompanied by the employees. Not only that, but we forgot to close the doors to the facility, so several undead waited for us on the surface.

Minami had already begun shooting at some of them. Michael and Melora were sitting behind her, holding onto each other for dear life. Both were happy to see us.

The van doors opened, and we piled in. I quickly bandaged Rebecca's wound as best as I could and gave medical attention to Leon and Billy. Both suffered major bruises, and Leon got shot in the arm, something I'd not noticed until then.

We drove fast, trying to avoid the already crashed cars and undead. Raccoon City surely hadn't survived the second outbreak.

I sat down, Michael and Melora both sitting near me. The two had become attached to me as if I were like a mother figure to them. I worried for their parents, had they not survived? Weren't their parents frantically searching for their beloved son and daughter?

I leaned my head on Leon's shoulder like the time we were in the locked room. I was extra careful to note which arm was shot.

He looked at me, "Lizzie, I'm sorry." He said quietly so only I could hear.

I sighed, "Miles is in a better place now. You know, he thought of me as a mother figure."

"Really?"

"Yeah, his biological mother wasn't fond of the idea that her son was gay. Even his step-mother wasn't much better. He may have been two years older than me, but he always came to me for advice." I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I sniffed and wiped it away.

"He was a noble man." He said. I knew he was referring to when Miles took the bullet for me. I fought the urge to cry, knowing full well that I'd never see my best friend again.

"Look!" Melora called out as she looked into the rear window.

I turned my head and watched as the sky lit up, and heard a loud explosion. The bomb was set off a head of time.

"Who set it off?" Minami asked.

I shook my head, "I don't know…"

* * *

><p><strong>15 Minutes Earlier…<strong>

Miles leaned against the wall, still breathing. He was amazed that he'd lasted this long. He pictured his boyfriend; Rod, Lizzie, and Minami and smiled. "My family…" he coughed.

He directed his attention when he heard a rough voice, "That bitch told me to go to hell… Well I'll meet her there." Miles recognized the voice as Wesker's.

Once he came into view, Miles cringed. Wesker's wounds had barely healed. Blood covered his white skin and his sunglasses were thrown to the ground, cracking in the process.

Miles also couldn't help but laugh.

Wesker turned to him and growled, "You're still alive?"

"You bet your fashion disaster ass, I am. And I'm sorry to tell you, but Lizzie won't be joining you on your trip."

Wesker had a quizzical expression on his face until he saw the detonator in Miles' hand.

"But I don't mind joined you." Miles laughed.

_Click!_

The last thing Miles saw in his mind was the look on Rod when he told him that he loved him. "I love you too, Rod." Was his last words.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**I feel as if I'd not written enough… well, read and review. I certainly hope that you guys enjoyed this. Up next will be the epilogue. Lizzie has a migraine, and Leon knows how to cure it. *evil grin***

**Also, after writing the Epilogue (that may take a while…) I will write a dedication page to thank all of the two readers who enjoyed this story (well, at least the two readers that voiced their opinion).**

**This is PhilosophicalZombie, signing off!**


	10. Epilogue: Leon Can Cure Migraines

_Somewhere, a voice calls,_

_In the depths of my heart  
>May I always be dreaming,<em>

_The dreams that move my heart  
>So many tears of despair,<em>

_Uncountable through and through  
>I know on the other side of them,<em>

_I'll be sure to find you  
>-Kate Covington<em>

_Always With Me (English Lyrics)_

Three months had passed since the second Raccoon City incident. Thankfully, other UMBRELLA facilities have been smart enough to keep their heads out of their asses and get their shit together. Believe it or not, the infection hadn't reached too far (well, not as far as the bomb was designed to go). Life became normal, in a confusing way of speaking. I wasn't battling for my life and fighting off the undead, so that was a plus.

Another plus; our house wasn't completely demolished. We were able to salvage a few items. I found the dress Mom made for me as well. It'd need some tailoring, but other than that, I was surprised to see that it wasn't in ashes. Minami was able to salvage the tin can that her tea leaves were in, so she'd always have a reference when making new tea.

And yet another plus; Leon, Minami, and I were sharing a small apartment.

It turns out that Michael and Melora's parents died before the outbreak. They were living with foster parents, and they _did _die in the outbreak. After a background check, and other whatnot, Minami adopted Michael and Melora. She treated them as if they were her own, and though she didn't ask her to, Melora started calling her 'Momma'. The children soon knew me as Aunt Lizzie and Leon as Uncle Leon. It was quite adorable, to be honest.

Rebecca and Billy made it official that they were dating, and rented the apartment across from ours.

As for Leon and I, we didn't make it official until almost a month after the outbreak. Even when it was obvious that we had feelings for each other, we didn't really know how to announce it.

I finished my last semester and got a job at the local hospital as a nurse. Although I was often mistaken for a patient dressed in scrubs because of my paleness (still a side effect from the Aria Virus), things were going well. Leon was working at the police department and was out running errands. I wanted to go with him, but I wasn't feeling well.

Except today was my day off.

And I had a migraine.

Minami made me tea and had taken the kids to a park for the day. She knew that I liked the quiet every time my headaches come back.

I was lying on the couch with a pillow over my head, trying to block out the sounds of cars passing by on the interstate. That was the only downside to these apartments; they were so damn close to the freeway.

I didn't even bother with dressing myself for the day. I was still in my pajamas. I wore a black tank top under a white button up that belonged to Leon, short sweat shorts that were a faded black, and my rainbow thigh high stockings. My hair grew quickly, and was already two inches past my shoulders. I had it in braids.

The migraine was reduced to a dull headache thanks to Advil. But it was still powerful enough to interrupt my only day off for the first half of the month.

_What a great way to spend my day off…_

I heard the front door unlock and footsteps. "Lizzie?" I heard Leon's quiet voice.

"In here." I replied, moving the pillow so he could see my face.

He sat down on the floor beside the couch and placed his hand on my cheek, "Are you feeling any better?" he asked.

"A little. The tea helped." I forced a smile.

He kissed my forehead, and brushed a strand of hair away from my face.

I kissed him and whimpered, feeling a painful throb in my head.

He pulled away and picked me up, "Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Bed. That couch has to be murder on your back."

Good point.

I let my head rest on his chest, seeing the bullet wound on his arm that he received three months ago. It seemed like yesterday, but also forever ago.

He gently laid me on the bed and sat beside me. We stayed like that for almost ten minutes, just silent and looking in each other's eyes.

"You know, if you're bored you can go." I smiled and took his hand.

"There wasn't a minute that I was bored around you." He smiled back.

I giggled, "I guess that's true."

He kissed me gently, probably not wanting to add to the headache. I kissed him back passionately, which was returned.

I wrapped my arms around his neck to bring him closer, but he pulled away. "Aren't you in pain?"

"Yes, but I could care less…" I responded honestly.

He rolled his eyes and kissed me again, licking my bottom lip; asking for entrance. I gladly accepted his invitation and for a while, it was a battle of tongues, trying to gain dominance.

Of course, he won. He explored my mouth while he stroked my hips. I couldn't fight it back, and moaned into the kiss. Specks of pink and red were displayed on my cheeks when I felt his grin.

I pulled him closer to me, enjoying the warmth of his body against my slightly colder self. He wrapped his arms around my midsection to deepen the kiss, pressing me close to his chest.

Leon and I never had much time to ourselves. A lot of the time, Minami was working from home because she was running a website on computer advice and would be paid whenever she'd go fix someone's computer. Michael had just gotten out of school for the summer and was heading to fourth grade, and Melora would be starting kindergarten this year. Along with our working schedule, we didn't have a lot of time together in general. But he was on vacation from the police department and I finally had my day off. But this is the first time we'd ever gotten to do something like this.

Oh to hell with thinking!

By now, he was lying on top of me, kissing and caressing my body. His roaming hands would constantly skim over my lower abdomen, causing the lower part of myself scream in frustration. I wanted badly for that heat and pent up frustration to be released.

I blushed when I felt his arousal against my leg. Apparently, he felt the same way.

I moaned his name when he nipped at a sensitive spot on my neck whilst skillfully pulling the sleeves of the shirt I wore down.

I began to unbutton his when he caught my hands, "Not yet." He whispered in my ear. I shivered and felt his lips on the center of my chest, just above the fabric of the tank top. His fingers left trails of fire against my skin as they danced up, pushing my tank top off, revealing my dark purple lace bra. He kissed my collarbone and made his way to my breasts. He kissed between the cups of my bra and unclasped my bra easily. I blushed and held my arms over my small breasts.

He kissed my jaw, "Trust me, Elizabeth." He whispered and gently moved my arms.

I looked away when I allowed him to see me. I gasped when he placed his hand on one and rubbed gently. His thumb brushed against my nipple and I moaned. He was just enjoying this, wasn't he? He moved his lips from my collarbone and captured the other nipple, flicking it with his tongue.

I arched my back, _Gods! This feels so good…_

He stopped abruptly and moved back to my lips. I finally got my way and unbuttoned his shirt. I traced each muscle as he kissed me. I wasn't surprised to see that he was well built under his shirt. The man was incredibly strong, and not that I'd ever have to worry about it, but I'd never stand a chance if he and I fought.

How I got on top of Leon, I don't know. I pressed myself onto his erection and heard him groan into my lips. It was my turn to be the tease.

His shirt was now off, and my sweat shorts were somewhere on the floor as well, leaving me in my matching dark purple lace underwear and rainbow stockings. His pants were long gone, and he was now only wearing a pair of black boxers. My braids were undone, letting loose waves hang slightly past my shoulders.

I straddled his hips as we kissed, moaning with each grinding motion.

I quickly felt myself be flipped over and Leon hooked a finger around the hem of my panties. Without even bothering to remove my stockings, he slid my underwear down my legs and to the floor.

He kissed my jaw and rubbed his thumb against the slit. On instinct, my legs spread slightly, until he moved my legs apart, stroking the inside of my thighs.

"Please…" I gasped.

"Please what?" he teased.

Oh god, he was gonna get it when we were finished.

"Please, Leon… just do something…" I begged.

He plunged a finger within me and it took everything in my body to not cry out. He rubbed my clit in a teasing manner, how did he know my weak spot? Oh, this felt so amazing! I moaned and let my head fall backwards onto the black bed sheets. My back arched as he added another finger and quickened his pace. I felt a wave of pleasure wash over me as my first orgasm ran through my veins. It was like electricity danced on my skin.

He pulled his fingers out of me and pulled his boxers off. I blushed when he positioned himself above me, "Lizzie, I don't want to push you any further if you don't want it…" he said.

I pulled him into an embrace, "Leon, I love you and I want you." I replied.

He nodded and pushed all the way into me, breaking the barrier. I winced and closed my eyes tightly. A tear escaped. _Ouch…_

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I just need to get used to it." I said. He did go in unprepared, no pun intended. He showered my face and neck with kisses, in hopes that it would distract me from the pain. I always knew that the first time would be painful, but I didn't think it'd be this painful. He caressed my cheek and rested his forehead on mine.

After what felt like an eternity, I wiggled my hips. He pulled out almost entirely before he pushed back in. I moaned; pain mixed with pleasure as we continued the rhythm.

"Please, Leon… go faster." I was amazed that I could muster any of my voice. He was so _big!_ I was amazed that he fit at all.

He didn't need to be told twice, and moved faster. I cried out as an orgasm raced through my body. Our thrusts met, creating a perfect rhythm. I was already close to a second orgasm when he kissed me, and we both met our climax.

He lay down next to me, still embracing me when he kissed me again.

"Lizzie, I love you too."

I turned my head to face him and smiled. I snuggled against him and felt my heart swell. His embrace was so comforting. I remembered the time I had been sick within the facility, and he held me.

"By the way…" he started.

I looked up again to meet his eyes, "Yes?"

"How's your head?" he asked.

I was shocked, I hadn't felt a throb at all while we made love. "My headache… it's gone."

"I guess it's a good thing that I know how to cure migraines." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and kissed him passionately. _Smartass._

We stayed there, together. Even during the outbreak, we still held on.

I'd always have someone to hang on to, even if the grips of reality weaken again.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**Hooray. Lemon chapter completed, even if it sucked ass. And this concludes Hell Rising, Leon and Lizzie live happily ever after, Michael and Melora have a home, Minami has children even if they aren't biologically hers, and Billy and Rebecca finally get together (seriously, I am a die-hard RebeccaxBilly fan). I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, honhonhon.**

**By the way, Always With Me is a Japanese song from the end of Spirited Away. It's a beautiful song, and I suggest that you listen to it (with the English lyrics so you understand the song).**

**I thank you all, and hope you favorite or whatever this story.**

**Live long and prosper.**

**Foamy Be With You. He is the Lord and Squirrely Master.**

**This is PhilosophicalZombie, signing off!**


	11. More Author's Notes

Hi, this is PhilosophicalZombie, and I'd like to say thank you to a few people.

**Genesis  
><strong>**Slipknot  
><strong>**Portishead  
><strong>**Foo Fighters  
><strong>**The original writer of 'Always With Me' from Spirited Away  
><strong>**RED  
><strong>**Korn  
><strong>**Hollywood Undead  
><strong>**HIM**

I would like to point out that I own none of these bands, and I love their music.

I would also like to thank:

**TheSilverLightningDragon  
><strong>**Leyshla Gisel  
><strong>**SamTheShortyMan  
><strong>**And Sarah Victoria Cullen**

…for your positive reviews. I really do appreciate them and they encourage me to continue.

AAAANNNNDDDD… I would like to thank those who favorite this as a story or me as an author. I've never really felt too confident about my writing, and I've always felt inadequate compared to others. And I'm sure that I really am, but the reviews encourage me to pursue my writing career.

And of course, I've forgotten to mention a group…

CAPCOM, mainly because they own Resident Evil.

Seriously, without Resident Evil, I'd have no life. (Wait, I already don't)

This is just my way of saying that I love you guys


End file.
